Naruto's Twin
by ProtossFish
Summary: My life was, overall, pretty dull. So why the hell was I of all people reincarnated into the NARUTO universe? and as Narutos twin brother, no less! I mean... I always wanted to be in the Naruto Universe, but... This is pretty overwhelming... Can I even contribute to this world? First fanfic, so... Yeah. Just sort of came to me in class. Self-Insert, VERY slight AU, mostly Canon.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so I am kinda excited :3 Inspiration just sort of hit me in my math class like a few days back, so now here I am! This is my first one, like I said so I'm not sure how well it'll turn out. We'll see!**

**Prologue - Where in the hell…?**

Now, I wouldn't say that my life was boring but… it really lacked any real adventures. So why in the hell was this happening to me!? Alright, maybe I should back up a little bit. This whole thing started… last night? Tonight? I'm not even sure. But I came out of Wal-Mart to see my car in the parking lot, with a tow-truck and someone trying to tow it away.

"Woah!" I yelled out, "Hold on a second! What are you doing?"

"This here cars been here over the time limit! I'm just here to get it out of here!"

"Hey man, c'mon. It's a friday night, can't you just let me go?" I asked, desperately trying to get my car."

The man sighed, and you could tell he really didn't want to be here. "Just sign this, and you can be on your way." he said, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "_Thank god."_ I thought as I took his pen and quickly scribbled my signature onto the paper on his clipboard. "Well, get on outa here!" He said, getting into his tow-truck.

I got in my car and felt this kind of foreboding feeling… like I shouldn't be in here. Get out of the car. Maybe catch a taxi home. But I just waved it off. Something that I really should not have done, because maybe my instincts were right back then. But I just drove off. Eventually, I came to an intersection, and just kept driving as the light was green, when I saw a huge truck barreling right at me from the side of the road! My eyes widened as I slammed on my breaks, which was my first instinct, before I realized I should keep driving before it hits me from the side!

I didn't get that chance. The truck hit my car, and I felt my legs get crushed as the car caved in, yet… at the same time it felt like it was happening to someone else, like my soul wasn't really connected to my body anymore. And then I felt my neck twist sideways, and thats when everything went dark.

I didn't expect to ever see light again, but there it was. I felt strangely… weightless… and I couldn't really control my movements. What was going on!?

Minato POV

"PUSH KUSHINA!" I felt desperate, and even more so useless. Kushina-Chan was in pain, and I was helpless to stop here.

"She's doing her best Minato, and I won't let anything happen to her!" the doctor shouted, and I just had to believe her.

"One's out!" shouted another doctor, and that's when I got confused. "_One…? That doesn't mean… We couldn't be having…"_ "And theres the other one! Congratulations, Minato, Kushina, you're the parents of 2 beautiful twin brothers!"

**And that was the prologue! What did you think? Boring? Interesting? Please review! :3 It would make me so very happy :D I'd like to know what you think of this story… I've already got most of the plot lined out in my head, but I'm still not sure if I am going to have pairings or not! So… Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Masked Man Attacks

**AN: Well, I officially started the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I think I may be getting the hang of it, hehe… I did notice some typos re-reading the last chapter, but hopefully the same thing won't happen. Anyways, enjoy, and I'll see you at the ending!**

**Chapter 1: The Masked Man Attacks**

Minato POV

I couldn't believe my eyes… Or my ears, even. I had been expecting to get one son today. Instead, I got twin brothers. I felt the tears pricking at my eyes as the babies were handed to Kushina to hold. "_I'm a father today!"_ I thought

"Oh… welcome to the world, Naruto…" Kushina faltered "and…."

"Menma!... That is… if you don't mind, Kushina-chan." I said, as my cheeks heated up.

"No! I think thats a wonderful name, Mina-kun!

"W-well, it's not _that_ great… hehe…."

"Now now, you two will have time for chit-chat later!" Lady Biwako suddenly said "Right now, I have to clean the babies up and get them presentable. They are the Hokages heirs, after all." And with that, she winked at us and gently took the twins from Kushina's grasp.

"Isn't it great, Kushina?... We're… _parents…_"

"I know Mina-kun. And I just know that we're gonna be a great family, dattebane!"

"That we definitely will be, Kushina-chan!... Now… I know you just went through childbirth, but I'm going to have to re-seal the Kyuubi now, before it gets loose!"

Suddenly, we heard a scream and Naruto start crying again, and quickly looked over to see our doctor, and the wife of the Sandaime Hokage, Lady Biwako crumple to the ground dead, and a masked man holding Naruto-chan with a kunai to the babies throat, with Menma safely on the table where the doctor left him.

"I would back away from the Jinchuuriki, Hokage-Sama, unless you want this sweet baby to live to the ripe old age of two minutes!" The masked man shouted, in a tone not to be trifled with.

"_But… How did he get passed the barrier?"_ I wondered, and suddenly Kushina cried out in pain. "Kushina!" I yelled as sealing marks went all over her body. "_The Kyuubi still hasn't been re-sealed!"_ I realized in a panic.

"Get away from the Jinchuuriki! After all… Don't you care what happens to your kid… Or rather, Kids?" The masked man questioned in a threatening tone.

I started to panic. What could I do? There had to be something! I needed time to think!

"W-Wait! Calm down!" I shouted, desperate to buy time.

The man chuckled darkly. "Speak for yourself, Minato. I'm as calm as can be." And, with that, he tossed Naruto in the air, and threw a kunai at Menma.

"NARUTO! MENMA!" Kushina screamed.

The man then jumped at Naruto, holding out a kunai so to slice the baby, but in a flash of yellow, both Menma and Naruto were caught in Minatos arms, and the masked man spoke, his tone almost… Amused. "Well, I must hand it to the Yellow Flash of Konoha… But I do wonder about this next one."

And suddenly, paper bombs started sparking beneath little Narutos blanket.

"MINATO!" Kushina screamed out, but Minato was already ahead of the masked mans plans, pulling the blanket off of naruto and flashing away to an outpost he kept on the outside of the village, before diving out of it as the bombs exploded. He skidded across the ground, baring his teeth against the pain, but kept his sons out of harms way. He glanced down at the children, and found Naruto crying, as would be expected, but strangely Menma was looking up at him with a rather… curious gleam in his eye. Nonetheless, Minato sighed.

"Naruto… Menma… Thank goodness your both safe." but instantly his mood soured. "_I had to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu." _He thought darkly. "_His target… Was Kushina. And he succeeded in separating us. I have to hurry."_ And with that, Minato once again disappeared in a yellow flash, re appearing inside his home, with Naruto and Menma. After safely planting the babies in the crib, Minato once again flashed away, off to save Kushina this time.

Menma POV

Alright, Alright. So, I have officially found out that this universe of fucking _TERRIFYING_ if you're actually in it. I recognized where I was instantly, being a Naruto fan. But the real question was, why in the hell was I here? The last thing I remembered was the car crash, and then suddenly I'm here? As Naruto's twin brother no less? Why was this happening to me?! Naruto didn't even have a twin in the series! I sighed as I realized that this definitely wasn't a dream, everything was much, _much _too real for that. I sighed (wow I am doing that alot right now) and realized just how _tired_ I was. I mean, I suppose I was in a infants body… so I do need all the sleep I can get. And with that, I drifted off…

I woke up to the sound of Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu going off, and instantly looked up. Minato had Kushina in his arms, in the middle of the room. She looked deathly weak. That's when it hit me: _of course _she looked weak! She just had Kurama forced out of her for crying out loud! Coming back to reality, I heard Minato say "Just stay here with Menma and Naruto" before laying Kushina down beside us. She instantly had tears in her eyes, and held us close to her.

"Menma… Naruto…" she said softly, with a quivering voice, and I noticed even Minato looked close to tears. Suddenly, Minato threw open the doors of the closet, and Kushina softly spoke out "Minato… Thank you….. And good luck." I looked, and Minato was putting on his Fourth Hokage cloak before saying in a hard voice "Don't worry. I'll be right back.", and had to suppress my fanboyish-ness. It was so much cooler in person! I just wanted to squeal! Of course, the circumstance was kinda bad, I suppose. And with that, Minato flashed off.

Suddenly me, Naruto and Kushina were flashed away, and when the world came back into focus, Minato was with us, and we were somewhere outside. Minato looked in pain, and Kushina couldn't even stand. She was also whispering something I couldn't quite catch, before her chakra chains went flying everywhere! Completely restraining Kurama, and covering the entire landscape! I didn't know how she could still have that _much_ energy left in her. She looked like she was about to die!

"Kushina!" Minato cried worriedly, and I felt worried as well. Then, little Naruto woke up and started to cry loudly, which made Kushina look up at us.

"Did… I wake you…? I'm sorry… Naruto, Menma…"

"Kushina…" Minato spoke slowly, staring at her in wonder.

"I'm going to take the Kyuubi with me to my death. That way… we can delay the revival of the Kyuubi. I'll be able to… save all of you… with what little chakra I have left." She slowly gave Minato a pained smile. "Thank you… For everything you've done for me." The longer she was talking, you could visibly _see_ more strength fading away from her.

Minato's eyes widened as he realized what Kushina was saying, and what she was trying to do. Naruto had stopped crying, but was still sniffling a bit, as was I. This was damn emotional! "Kushina…" He whispered softly, for what felt like the 20th time tonight. "It's because of _you_ that I'm the Fourth Hokage. You made me a man!... And you made me these babies father!" And yet…"

"Minato." Kushina said through a smile "Don't give me that look. I'm happy that you loved me. And today… Is our childrens birthday. If I were to imagine me alive, and our future together… the four of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life." At this, the tears in Minato's eyes finally spilled over. "If I were allowed just one regret… It's that I won't be able to see little Naruto and Menma grow up. I wish I could have seen that."

"Kushina... " Minato spoke softly "There is no need for you to die with the Kyuubi. Preserve what little chakra you have left… For a reunion with each of the kids." Kushina's eyes widened in surprise. "It will be part of… an Eight-Signed Seal. Then, I'll seal the Kyuubi, with the only jutsu I can use to pull that off… The Reaper Death Seal!"

"But the caster that uses that jutsu-" Kushina yelled in alarm

"And one more thing." Minato said, cutting her off "Sealing all of the Kyuubi into myself would be impossible, with its immense chakra. It's also strategically unwise. If you or me take the Kyuubi with us, there won't be a Jinchuuriki around until it re-emerges, and that would upset the balance of power between the Bijuu! With the Reaper Death Seal… I'll seal the Kyuubi in halves… Inside both Menma and Naruto, with the Eight-Signed Seal! I know what you want to say," He said, seeing Kushina ready to protest "But remember what Jiraiya-Sensei said about balance, and world upheaval, and the calamities that will follow. Two things were brought clear to me today… the masked man that attacked you, is a harbinger of disaster… and the ones that will stop him are our two children! The infants whose godfather is Jiraiya… they will open up the future, as Jinchuuriki! I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He spoke the last sentence softly, as he laid me and Naruto on the ground, and I was in shock. He meant to make me a Jinchuuriki too? I didn't think this would happen!

Minato weaved through signs quicker than I thought human hands could move, before clapping his hands together and shouting out "Reaper Death Seal!" I couldn't see a difference, but I could feel the air around us get much, much colder, and I knew the Shinigami was behind Minato. Let's put our trust in these children!... They are our children, after all." I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Hiruzen POV

"Those signs… don't tell me its the Reaper Death seal!" I looked on worriedly, as I saw Minato and Kushina standing there over… _two _children? Kushina couldn't have had twins could she? But… what were the little kids doing over there? I could see Kushina arguing with Minato over something, but what could they be arguing over right now? There were too many questions to ask, and Kushina looked to be in a near-death state. I tried to push in to see what was going on, but the whole area was sealed off by one of Minato's seals. There was no way to get in.

"Lord Third, what's wrong?" asked 2 shinobi as they landed beside me. Silently, I pushed my way forward to see what was going on, and the seal blocked me again. "It's no good! I can't go further than this point, because of the barrier put in to keep the Kyuubi from escaping!" I said, angrily. "Those two are planning on taking care of the Kyuubi by themselves!" What were they _thinking_!? And why were their twin children there? Suddenly, even from where we were standing, we heard Minato shout "SEAL!" and then, suddenly the Kyuubi shrunk to half its size, and a _giant _form of chakra flew directly into one of the children. "_He can't be thinking of making 2 Jinchuuriki out of his twin children… could he?"_

"He actually used it…" I whispered softly.

"But the Kyuubi is still- Wasn't he able to complete the seal?" Shouted another shinobi "It's gotten smaller, but…"

Suddenly, the Kyuubi moved itself within the chains, as it was now only half its size, trying to get to the other baby before it could get sealed again. My eyes widened as I realized that both Minato and Kushina had jumped in front of it, so it wouldn't reach the blond haired baby sleeping on the alter. Of course, that caused the claw to go directly through both of them, impaling them.

"They shielded him…" Spoke another shinobi, softly

"I see… Minato means to make _both _of his children into Jinchuuriki to save the village!" I said in alarm

I could see them saying things to both babies on the altar, and they were were smiling. Perhaps parting words? And suddenly, when it seemed both were done, the rest of the Kyuubi was sucked into the other child, and the barrier gave way. With unbridled speed, I rushed out towards the two of them. "MINATO! KUSHINA!" I screamed. When I got there, Minato was already dead, his chakra completely used up, and Kushina was going the same way, only a tiny inkling of chakra left in her system. "Hiruzen... " Kushina whispered softly, though I could tell it was as loud as she could make it "Their names… are Naruto… and Menma... " She lifted her finger with the last of her strength, pointing out the two children as she said their names. Then, she finally sighed, as if that was the final mission she had, and all the life left her body before I could even say 1 word back.

"Lord Third! What do we do now!?"

I sighed, knowing of the trouble to come. "Now… I suppose we have to have an emergency council meeting."

**AN: Wow! I really didn't expect this chapter to be so long! But I really wanted to get all of the Kyuubi attack as well as the Sealing in here. If you're wondering why I switched to Hiruzen's POV at the end, it's because Minato and Kushina talked too much during the episode, and I didn't want to write all of that in there :p So next chapter will be the Council meeting, so don't expect it to be as long as this one. Then afterwards… I assume some time skips? We're going to have a lot of time skips until they get to Genin Graduation exam. Hopefully, there weren't **_**too**_ **many grammatical errors. Anyways, See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Council Meeting

**AN: Alright! Seeing so many followers encouraged me to start writing a bit earlier than I intended to! I can't say that I'm not excited to start writing this though :3 I always had my own idea of how the council meeting would go in my head! Well, without further ado, let's get into it!**

**Chapter 2: The Council Meeting**

Hiruzen POV

There was so much to do now, tonight, almost too much. I sighed as I entered the council room, knowing that all the clan heads would be there already, as well as the elders and the Minato's children. The shinobi that saw the Sealing were told both children's parentage was an SS-Rank secret, and shortly after, them being Jinchuuriki was an S-Rank secret. Unfortunately, it seemed word got out before that could be called, and now the whole village knew the so-called secret.

Sitting down, I noticed there were no pointless bickering, no idle chit chat today. Everyone was serious, wanting to know the fate of the children in the room. Knowing what was to come, I took a deep breath before stating "This meeting is now in session."

Menma POV

Right now, I was interested in the meeting. The show or manga never showed this, and I was wondering how it would go. I knew the end result, obviously, but now I got to witness it firsthand.

"Well, an important detail to start with is who will pick up duty as the Hokage now, with the Yondaime dead?" Danzo questioned, and I knew what he was getting at. Even now, he wanted to become Hokage. I looked at Naruto sleeping beside me. So innocent looking.

I was brought out of my musings by the Sandaime saying firmly "I will pick up the duty as Hokage once more, until I see someone I deem fit for my successor. Are there any arguments with that?"

Danza muttered something under his breath, before telling the Sandaime he thought that was a good idea.

"But," Danza started "that still leaves the question of what to do with the 2 Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi we now have in our possession. I request they be given to me so I may train them, so that they may be of use to Konoha."

Looking around, I noticed that for now, the clan heads were letting Danzo and the Sandaime talk, but I knew they would speak up soon- or I at least assumed so.

"No." The Sandaime denied firmly. "Your training methods are a bit... unconventional, and I'm sure that the Jinchuuriki will not grow up to be their best under that kind of training."

"But then..." Danzo spoke carefully "what exactly are you going to do with them? You must know the civilians want their heads, not understand how Fuinjutsu works. I assume that's the exact reason you didn't invite the civilian council to this meeting."

"Yes, Danzo, that is indeed the reason why. Does anyone have any idea where we should put the two children?"

"Well..." Mikoto Uchiha spoke suddenly "With all due respect, Hokage-Sama, I... am these children's godmother- I thought that I would raise them."

"Absolutely not!" Danzo cried out "Having 2 Jinchuuriki is too much power for 1 clan to have! On top of that, there have been reports of the Kyuubi having the Sharingan tomoe in its eyes... a hint of it being controlled by an _Uchiha_."

"That's ridiculous!" Mikoto cried in outrage "No one in my clan would ever do that!"

"Mikoto-sama, if I may." interjected the Aburame clan head, whose name I couldn't quite recall (IRONY!). "Where exactly is Fugaku-sama, at this moment. Shouldn't he be here, at this meeting?"

"I'm… not sure, exactly. Wait- you couldn't be suggesting that he would- he would never attack the village!"

"I'm not saying that, Mikoto-sama, I am simply pointing out facts."

Inoichi sighed. "Couldn't we simply split the two boys up? One to the Hyuuga and one to the Uchiha?"

Hiashi seemed to ponder on this. "Yes… that could indeed be the perfect fix to this little situation."

"Unfortunately," the Sandaime interjected, "I am not willing to split the two twins up. As you all know, these are the children of Minato and Kushina, and only the clan heads and the Hokage's advisors know this. It is an SS-Rank secret for a reason, after all. But that being said, I do not think it is a good idea to split the two children into different clans. I am going to keep them together."

Shikaku decided to speak up then. "Hokage-sama, while I agree with the idea that we must keep them together, where would we put them, if that is the case?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would put them in the orphanage until they reach the age of 5. The people working there would probably try to mistreat them, but I would keep an ANBU guard stationed to watch them at all times. When they reach 5, I will give them their own apartment, as well as keep the ANBU on their positions watching them. Any questions or disputes?"

Shikaku sighed. "Not the perfect solution, but probably the best one we have right now. I vote to carry out this idea."

Most of the council voted with the motion, with the exception of Danzo and the elders.

"Well then, if we are in agreement, then I shall get some ANBU to deliver them to the orphanage soon. As for the meeting, I think we can call it a night, after some more minor things that must be discussed."

After that, they started talking about some small issues and funding for repairing the village, I'm not really sure. I stopped paying attention to what was going on, in all honesty. It got pretty damn boring. Eventually, I fell asleep.

When I woke back up again, the council meeting was over, and the only people left in the room were Jiraiya and the Sandaime. Wait... _Jiraiya?_ He wasn't here earlier! But anyways, they were talking urgently, in slightly quieter than usual voices, but I could still make out what they were saying.

"Dammit, Sarutobi-Sensei, I'm their _godfather_ for crying out loud! Even more, I don't have any clan affiliations, so that can't hold me back! I owe it to Minato and Kushina to take care of their children! I owe it to the _children_ dammit! You have to let me do this! I won't let them grow up as orphans, like I did, and like Minato did!"

"I'm sorry Jiraiya, but the council has already voted on what would happen to them. The motion has been passed, and I can't do anything else about it. Besides, other than that, you have your spy network to run. We need that, Jiraiya. Without that, we would have no knowledge of foreign affairs."

"Sensei, _I don't care_ about the goddamn spy network! I care about these two brats, I care about Menma and Naruto! If you don't let me take care of them, I may end up going down the same path as Tsunade." Said Jiraiya, and I was surprised to hear how serious he sounded. Was he ever this serious?

"Jiraiya, I know you won't do that. You care about Konoha too much for that. But the motion has already been passed, and I can't let you take care of them. Think about what Iwa or Kiri would say, or worse, _do_ if they saw you taking care of a blond baby, and a red-haired baby, both looking startlingly like Minato directly after the Kyuubi attack and the death of Minato. They would be in _grave_ danger. However, if it makes you feel any better, I will allow you to teach both of them in their first Chuunin Exams that they take part it."

I could tell Jiraiya wasn't satisfied, but I could also tell that he knew arguing wouldn't get him any farther. "Fine, _Sensei_, I'll be leaving now." And with that, Jiraiya turned and left, and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes, but maybe it was just a trick of the light. Maybe, I won't ever know.

But… It was good to know that Jiraiya didn't simply abandon Naruto for the first twelve years of his life. He simply wasn't able to take care of him. That was nice, because that was always something I wondered about. Just didn't seem in Jiraiya's nature.

Suddenly, the ANBU came in, and with that, me and Naruto were off, going towards the orphanage and who the hell else knows what.

**AN: Whoooo! I didn't think I would get this chapter finished today! But I was **_**really**_ **excited to write about this, and about Jiraiya and Hiruzen's talk. Well, that is good! But I wouldn't expect another chapter for about a week, maybe a little but sooner than that if I can find the time!**

**The next chapter will be a time skip, and so will the next few chapters.**

**Anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Think somethings weird? Review! Still no reviews… ;_;**

**Anyways, till next time! Cya guys later!**


	4. Chapter 3: Our Own Apartment!

**Hey guys! Finally back… sorry for the wait :) but, most of the time I can only write during the weekends, so that really pushes down the time I have for writing. Anyways, I got some awesome reviews!**

**Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell: Thanks! But I hadn't actually thought of that. I know that that's how most chakra works, but I assumed that both of Kurama's halves gave roughly the same power to the Jinchuuriki? I didn't think it would be completely different. As for the Chakra Chains, I'll think about it, but I don't have any plans for it right now.**

**xforce5(guest): I'll try… but like I said, I can only write during weekends, most of the time! So don't be disappointed if the chapters aren't always too long :D**

**Well, thats it for reviews. Lets get into the story!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasizing_

-line break-

**Chapter 3: Our own apartment!**

Menma POV

Honestly, I'd grown pretty god-damn sick of living in this orphanage. They purposefully fed us smaller portions of food, and looked down at us in scorn. No one actually attempted doing us any harm, due to the ANBU watch we had on us, but all the same. I didn't think I'd be able to stay here much longer. Thankfully, tomorrow was our fifth birthday, and if what the Hokage said was true, we would get our own apartment today! I smiled, thinking about how great it would be to finally get out of this dump!

But honestly, I didn't realize how much of a difference chakra made to people here. Some people scoffed at Naruto in my old world for how "unrealistic" some parts of it were, but now I could actually believe it. The chakra flowing through me made me feel… very _different._ Much more powerful. I wouldn't have noticed anything I always had chakra, but… since I lived a long time without it, it felt very different to me.

"Menma!" I heard Naruto cry out, which made me grin "Why do you like to hide so much, dattebayo…"

"I'm just hiding from those guys at the orphanage, Naruto. You know why."

"But tomorrows our birthday! Let's go to bed early, so we can get up earlier!"

I sighed. "Naruto… our birthday is also the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack. You know we can't celebrate something like that. Besides… the stares the villagers give us make me feel like they wouldn't want us to be happy about anything."

Naruto's face fell. "I… just don't understand why they keep looking at us like that. Calling us "demons" and all that, ttebayo." I bit my tongue to keep from spilling. As much as I wanted to tell Naruto, he would inevitably go and ask the Hokage why he didn't tell us, and then I would be in hot water, trying to explain why I knew that. I couldn't very well tell the truth, could I?

"C'mon Naruto. Let's go to bed." When he didn't look any happier, I said "And tomorrow, I'll buy you some Ichiraku's! My treat." But in all honesty, I meant to make the Hokage pay.

"REALLY!?" Naruto yelled "Alright! Let's go to bed!" I chuckled at how quickly I could raise his spirits with a few words.

Settling into bed, I realized that I wasn't tired. So I did what I usually did when I couldn't get to bed, which is think about the future of this world. Honestly, my plan was to try and keep things as close to the original timeline as possible. I mean, things turned out amazing when that happened, with the Shinobi Alliance and such. Hopefully, I could save a few lives here and there, but that would be difficult without drastically altering the future.

I blew some air out the side of my mouth. Trying to think of this kind of thing always gave me a headache. I could probably save Neji's life, his death didn't drastically shape the future in a way that preventing it would lose the war or anything, right?

Thinking about these kind of things always made me tired. These were problems for the future. Right now, I was just five years old (physically), I should be enjoying myself. Then I thought of the villagers glares, and thought to myself "_How can I enjoy myself when the whole village just wants me to be miserable?"_

I sighed, and felt my eyelids droop. With that, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto POV

I yawned as I stretched myself awake. Why did I feel so excited last night again? Wasn't today supposed to be special or something? I glanced over at Menma, and that's when it hit me. "_It's our birthday today! Jiji promised me something special!"_. Of _course_ Menma's still asleep. I swear, if I didn't wake him up, he'd never wake up! Smiling, I got an amazing idea! Grabbing my water bottle, I uncapped the top and dumped all the contents onto his face.

Instantly, Menma sat up, spluttering and gasping, before giving me a murderous stare. "Naruto…" Menma started, but I was already running out of the room, laughing as I did so.

"Get back here!" Menma shouted, trying to sound angry, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "You're gonna have to catch me, today!" I yelled back.

And that was how we basically ran 2 laps around the orphanage, still in our pajamas, before being stopped by the people that were supposed to be taking care of us. "What exactly are you two… _children_… doing?! It's still only 9 in the morning!" yelled one of the caretakers.

I looked sheepishly at Menma, who still had water dripping out of his hair. "Um…" I started, trying to think of something "The early bird gets the worm…?" Menma finished pathetically.

The caretakers face went red, and that's when we both decided we better run for it. Running into our room, grabbing our day clothes, we ran out of the orphanage, still tugging our shirts onto our body's.

Laughing hysterically, I looked at Menma, who had tears in his eyes from laughter. "So," he said "Ichiraku's for breakfast? The Hokage said he would meet us there right?'

"Yeah!" I said, trying to stop the giggling, "He should be there by now! Let's go!"

Hiruzen POV

"So, Hokage-sama," began Mr. Ichiraku, "I assume the two little brats will be joining you?" He finished with a grin. There were no malice in those words, and both Mr. Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame had developed a certain care for those two children, probably having already guessed who their parents were. After all, Kushina would drag Minato here practically every date they had, since she absolutely loved ramen. Minato enjoyed it, but wasn't obsessed with it as Kushina was. But that didn't matter, since I didn't think these 2 would be ones to tell people information as crucial as that, nor would enemy shinobi think about kidnapping a ramen chef for information. So, I let it slide.

"Yes, Ichiraku. After all, it is their birthday today." I said, chuckling.

Ichiraku looked around sheepishly. "So… I'll treat Menma and you'll treat Naruto, right?"

Smiling, I agreed to that. It made sense, anyways, since him treating Naruto would practically put them out of business.

"Jiji!" I heard from behind me, and turned around just as a big yellow mop of hair tackled me into a hug. "Hello, Naruto." I said "Happy Birthday." Looking behind him, I saw Menma walk into the shop, gasping for air. "How… Do you run that fast, for that long…?" He managed, and I chuckled, knowing just how energetic Naruto was. "And Happy Birthday to you, too, Menma."

"Thank… you… Hokage… sama..." He managed out, between breaths. I smiled at the formality. While Naruto had took to calling me 'Jiji' Menma still prefers to call me formally, saying 'Hokage-sama' or just 'Hokage'. Honestly, it was quite interesting. While both children have the same face, a mix of Kushina and Minato's features, Naruto has hair that looks exactly like Minato's, and Menma has hair that's the spitting image of Kushina's, just much, much shorter, but still the same sleek sheet of red hair. Naruto even had a verbal tick, just like Kushina!

It's interesting, that the one that took Minato's hair would act exactly as Kushina did at this age, and the one that took Kushina's hair would be a lot more like Minato, personality-wise. Not to say that they didn't have their moments, though. They truly were the children of Minato and Kushina.

"Well boys, are you ready for breakfast?" I questioned, which resulted in a grateful "Yes!" from both kids.

After we were done eating, (Hiruzen, 1 bowl - Naruto, 14 bowls - Menma, 2 bowls) I looked at the two boys. "Now boys…" I began "I know how much you dislike living at the orphanage. So… I got you boys your own apartment to live in together. Happy Birthday."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "R-Really?" he yelled "THANK YOU JIJI!" Naruto screamed as he jumped onto me. Chuckling, I looked over at Menma, who, while being much more restrained, definitely looked really pleased himself. After Naruto got off of me, Menma came over as well.

"Thank you… Jiji." He said as he gave me a small hug. I chuckled. It was small, but it was a start. "This could be the best gift anyones ever gotten us." He said, smiling wide.

"Well boys, let me show you around the place." I said, leading them towards the apartment.

Menma POV

Looking around the place, I had to say I was a bit… disappointed. I had always thought that it was Naruto's work that the place always seemed grimy and dirty. However, while there were no ramen cups strewn about the ground, the place seemed like it just came… well, grimy and dirty.

Glancing over at Naruto, I could tell that he was feeling pretty much the same way.

The Sandaime sighed. "Well, boys, I know it's not as… grand as you expected, but this was all I could get you using the village funds."

I supposed that was true. Looking over at Naruto, I realized that the reason it never got cleaned before was because a 5-12 year old Naruto (or any Naruto really) would never really think to… clean this. Smirking, I thought "_You know… maybe I could change that."_

"Well!" I exclaimed "Looks like we have some cleaning to do, huh, Naruto? I betcha I could clean more in 30 minutes than you could in an hour!"

Naruto, never being one to back away from a challenge, got that competitive gleam in his eyes. "Oh yeah! We'll see! I'll have this whole apartment spotless by the time you clean one room, ttebayo!" he shouted.

Hiruzen smiled at us. "Well, boys, you seem to have everything under control. I suppose I'll be going now." and with that, Hiruzen left, as me and Naruto ran to get as many cleaning supplies as we could. After all, I was never one to back away from a challenge either.

We both flopped down onto the beds in our room, gasping. The whole apartment gleamed, spotless. And even though I'd hate to admit it, Naruto probably did more. Not by much. Maybe, like, a 51-49 split.

"Haha! I did more cleaning than you did, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted.

"Nuh uh! It was completely even!" Even though I knew Naruto won, I wasn't gonna admit it.

"Pfft, You just don't want to admit it! You never do!" Naruto said, sticking out his tongue at me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, ttebayo!"

"Well how about this?" I uncapped my own bottle of water, and dumped the contents on his head. "Revenge for this morning, Sucka!" I yelled, before dashing out of the room and running around the house.

"Hey! Not fair! Get back here!" Naruto yelled. "In your dreams, Naruto!" I yelled back.

And with no one to stop us, we ran around the now spotless house for ages, until finally, I ran out of steam, and even Naruto was getting winded. When I stopped for breath, he rounded the corner and tackled me down onto the ground. "Haha! I got ya now!"

"Alright alright!" I said, laughing, "Let's go to bed now, Naruto, It's gotten really dark out."

And with that, me and Naruto got up, each took a shower, ("God damn it Naruto! You always taking up all the hot water, this is why I should take showers first from now on!" "Shut up and deal with it, dattebayo!") and then hit the bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard Naruto from the other bed question "Hey… Menma… Do you ever think about our parents…?"

My breath hitched. This was very important. While I could make up some weird story for how I knew about Kurama, I couldn't make up anything for knowing who our parents were. And while I agree that Naruto should have known, I wasn't in the position to make that decision. "Well…" I began "didn't they die during the Kyuubi attack?"

"I didn't mean that, ttebayo…" Naruto grumbled. "I mean… do you ever think about who they were? Like, what kind of people they were?"

I sighed. "I do, Naruto. And while we don't know who they were, I'm sure they were absolutely splendid shinobi, and even greater people."

"Do you… really think so, Menma?"

"I do, bro. In fact, tomorrow, let's ask the Hokage about it. He knew our parents, since they were shinobi, I know that much." This was a safe answer, as I knew the Hokage would have some sort of evasive answer to avoid this question.

"Alright! Tomorrow! Well… good night, Menma!"

"Good night, Naruto…" "_And I'm glad that you have someone to talk to, this time."_

**AN: Wow! I think this is the longest chapter yet! Although… It is mostly filler. :D**

**But it is necessary! I need this chapter so that I can lead up to the other chapters better! I hope you guys like reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys! Keep reviewing! They make me very, very happy and give me the drive to keep writing this story! Next chapter… they **_**might**_ **start the academy. I have some stuff I want to cover first, but yeah. Academy the chapter after for sure, if not next chapter!**

**Thanks a bunch, and see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Ninja Academy!

**AN: Yo yo yo! I know that last chapter I said that some things were gonna happen before the first day at the academy buuuuut… I changed my mind. :D Anywaaays… let's look at dem reviews!**

**Maester Ta: Actually, if you looked at it, Menma wants to change as little as possible, since he knows how well things turn out in the ending with the original timeline. So, no, he will be doing nothing about Hinata's kidnapping.**

**Rowe(guest): Hmm… This is my first fanfic, but I do see where you're coming from. Although, the story isn't particularly under way yet, and cliche isn't always bad, ya know? I will definitely try for variation though!**

**xforce5(guest): Yeah, I see what you mean. But at the same time, you have to think of how much energy Naruto has in general, even without the Kyuubi. Menma also has a living fuck ton of energy and chakra, but Naruto in general has more, pre-Kyuubi power up. After the Kyuubi, they both have roughly the same.**

**That's all for reviews! Also, I realized that I've been leaving out the disclaimer :o Anyways, lets get on with the chapter! :D**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I do not own Naruto! Pretend this is written on the chapters before this too!**

**Chapter 4: The Ninja Academy!**

Menma POV

Alright. I'd be lying if I said I _wasn't_ super excited about starting the academy. It was our first day today! Honestly though, I think Naruto is more excited than I am. Looking over at him, I laughed. He got the orange jumpsuit from the Hokage for his birthday this year, and while he isn't always wearing it like he will in the future, he sure loves the thing! He insisted on wearing it for his first day, even though I didn't think it was a great idea.

I had always liked the jumpsuit in the anime but… in real life, I could tell how people thought it was stupid, especially for a ninja. The thing basically reflected light off of him, and was ridiculously noticeable. Although… Naruto really toned down the pranks this time around. Maybe it was the fact that he had someone to talk to this time, but he didn't crave attention from everyone this time around. It was definitely still there, don't get me wrong, but it was… less.

We were racing there, and honestly, I had gotten much better at keeping up with Naruto. He still had more energy than me, but I was getting there.

"Hey! Naruto!" I yelled behind me "I can see the academy! I'm gonna win!"

"Wh-what!? No way!" and with that, he put on an extra burst of speed.

My eyes widened as I noticed him barreling towards me. "Sh-shit!" I threw on the last of my speed, and sprinted straight towards the academy.

I bursted through the doors, and, less than a second later, Naruto bursted in right after me. We both fell down, gulping for air. "I… Win…" I croaked out.

Suddenly,Iruka was above us, with a dangerous looking tick mark above his head.

"Boys!" He yelled "Settle down and get into your seats! Now!"

"Ah… Sorry, Iruka-Sensei!" I said peevishly.

He sighed. "I suppose it's fine for today, since it's your first day, but get into your seats! Now!" I went over and sat down at an open seat, with Naruto sitting to my right. I looked over at who was sitting to my left, and my jaw dropped. It was _Sasuke_. But he was smiling! I remembered that the Uchiha Massacre hadn't happened yet, I was fairly certain that happened when we were seven.

"Hey, Sasuke." I started

He turned to look over at me. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Well, it would be pretty hard not to know the son of the Uchiha Clan Head. My name is Menma, by the way. And this is my twin brother, Naruto!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "Why… is he wearing that ridiculous outfit?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that orange is an amazing color!"

"Hmm. Whatever. I'd be surprised if you didn't turn out to be the dead-last."

"Hey!"

"Guys, lets all try to get along, hey? It is our first day after all…" I said, trying to keep the peace.

"Yeah, listen to your brother. I suppose he's the one who got all the brains."

"Alright, do you want to fight?"

"Bring it on, dobe!"

"STOP!" Shouted Iruka, using his famous Big-Head Jutsu. "Class is starting now."

I looked around, and realized that the class actually had filled up since me and Naruto had run in. I looked over and saw Hinata staring at Naruto shyly. Had he already saved her from the bullies? How old was he when that happened? Well, he had to have, since I was fairly certain that's when her crush started. Then again, I do remember that one day Naruto returned home all bruised up, but he wouldn't talk about it. I suppose that it happened then.

"Now then," Iruka began, breaking me out of my musing "as of today, all of you are part of the Ninja Academy. In just 5 years, you will either become Shinobi of Konoha… or you will fail, or drop out before that time. For now, can anyone tell me who the founder of Konoha is?"

Immediately, my hand shot up. Looking over, I saw that the only other person whose hand was up was Sasuke. "Menma?" inquired Iruka.

"The founder of our village was Hashirama Senju, with the help of Madara Uchiha, who later turned against the village." I said confidently.

Iruka blinked, surprised. No doubt he thought I would get it wrong, and he would have to call on Sasuke. "That… that's correct. More than I asked, actually. Where did you learn that?"

"I… uh… spent a lot of time in the library." That was a complete lie, I never went near that place after the first time I tried, when the owner threw me out of it.

Iruka smiled at me. "Well, it's good to see someone with such interest at things at a young age."

After, Iruka went on about other things, like our duty should we become shinobi and blah blah blah, I stopped paying attention after a while. I was never good in classes, and in high school I was actually on my phone all class all the time. I yawned. I already knew everything we would learn about in this school, thanks to the anime, so this would be a boring 5 years.

**Time skip, 5 years later.**

Menma POV

Finally. Today was FINALLY the last day at the academy! I can _finally_ start doing something! Me and Naruto were on our way to the Genin Exams, and like Sasuke predicted, Naruto was dead last in the class. I, on the other hand, was pretty high up. Knowing everything but the 3 academy jutsu beforehand does that for you. I smiled as I walked into the academy. What would the teams be like? Me being here did kind of mess up the teams, I would assume.

Well, We would just have to find out. I went into the waiting hall, and almost facepalmed. Me and Naruto would be last to take our test! Of course, walking out of the hall with his Hitai-ate already was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. We had talked occasionally before the massacre, but afterwards he had disconnected from me as well. Him and Naruto still had that rivalry going on, and I was trying to be his friend.

"Hey, Sasuke, congratulations! Passed as rookie of the year, huh?"

"Hmm" was his response as he walked passed.

"Argh! What a jerk! How can you stand trying to be friends with him, Menma?" Naruto questioned, and I smiled. If only you knew, Naruto. If only you knew.

Hiruzen POV

"So, Hokage-sama, what are you going to do with the teams this year?" Kakashi asked, strolling into my office. I chuckled, knowing what he was getting at. He was the head of ANBU watch on Naruto and Menma for years, after all.

"Well, I am going to have to keep the Ino-Shika-Chou trio together, unless I want to hear an uproar from the clan heads."

Kakashi sighed. "You know what I'm asking for, Hokage-sama. Can I have the 2 kids on my team?"

I chuckled again. "I was planning on keeping them on the same team anyways, Kakashi. But the elders want you to teach Uchiha Sasuke as well, as you have the sharingan. So, I suppose that can be your team."

Kakashi hmmed in thought. "That sounds like it could be fun. the 2 brats, and an avenger." With that, Kakashi turned and left.

Menma POV

I entered the classroom right before Naruto did. "Alright," said Iruka sensei, "Menma, can you please perform the Clone Jutsu for me and Mizuki?" I grimaced, knowing that they would choose this one. Knowing the outcome anyways, I focused a _lot_ of chakra into the technique.

Grinning as blue chakra surrounded me, I shouted out "CLONE JUTSU!" And with that, the whole class was filled to the brim with clones. I knew that the reason me and Naruto couldn't do this technique was because of the fact that we had way too much chakra. So I thought, "_What if we poured in a ridiculous amount of chakra, trying to make a ridiculous amount of clones?"_ and while it wouldn't work whatsoever in battle, I would think it was enough for this test.

As the smoke cleared, about 98% of the clones created were pale and on the ground, their tongues lolled out of mouths. but 2 of the clones were completely normal looking. I smiled at Iruka and Mizuki. "What about that? I pass, right?"

Iruka chuckled and shook his head. "I've never seen it done this way, but I suppose you _did_ make 2 working clones. That is still 1 working clone lower than the rest of the students, but with what you received on the written portion of the exam, I think we can pass you. Don't you think, Mizuki?"

Mizuki smiled. "Yes. Why don't you come up and get your headband, Menma? And on your way out, do tell Naruto to come in."

"Thank you very much." I said as I came forward and took a headband. Walking outside, I held it up for Naruto to see. "YO! I'm a ninja now!" I shouted as I came towards Naruto

"Alright! If you can do it, I _know_ I can!" he joked

"Hah! We'll see!... But remember what I told you about the Clone Jutsu. Focus on making a lot of clones, instead of one working one. It'll work out."

"I'll try, bro, but that still never seemed to work for me."

"It will this time. I believe in you."

His eyes glowed. "Alright! I can do this!" He ran in.

Only a little while later, he came back outside, looking very depressed. "It… didn't work?" I asked.

Naruto looked down sadly. "No… It didn't…"

Suddenly, Mizuki came out of the classroom. "Boys, can I talk to you for a bit?"

"_Oh no. I know where this is going."_ I thought, but I went with him anyways.

"Naruto." He started "I know you're very depressed about failing this exam. _But_ I have a way for you to pass! And Menma, if you do this too, you can be announced Rookie of the Year! All you have to do is go into the Hokage's tower and steal the Scroll of Stealing, and learn a Jutsu from that scroll. If you manage to do that, then I can do what I said!"

Naruto's face lit up, and I knew I would have to accept too. After all, this was the perfect opportunity for an excuse to know what we were holding inside our stomachs. "We'll do it!" We both proclaimed.

Hiruzen POV

"Hokage-sama!" I heard a shinobi shout. "Naruto and Menma have stolen the Sacred Scroll of Sealing! We cannot let this go this time!" I looked around at the shinobi that assembled here, and sighed. I supposed that I would have to do something.

"Go! Find them and bring them here!"

"Hai!"

With that, they all disappeared, and I went inside to use my Crystal Orb. It allowed me to see anywhere inside the village, or close to the walls, including the woman's hot spr- Scratch that thought. I used it to find where Naruto and Menma were. There! A little bit outside the village, pondering over the Scroll of Sealing, and… training? I could see them forming the signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and decided this might be good for them. After all, Naruto and Menma had an obscene amount of chakra. If they learned the Kage Bunshin, then it would only help them in the end. My eyes widened as Iruka appeared at the scene. This was about to be very interesting.

Menma POV

I was out of breath, but I think… I may have finally got it down. Damn, learning how to use the Kage Bunshin was harder than I thought it would be! It took a whole hour, and most of my endurance! The Henge and Kawarimi took my about fifteen minutes, for crying out loud!

Suddenly, Iruka appeared right before us. "Naruto… Menma... What in the hell are you two _doing_ out here?! Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in!?"

Suddenly, Naruto piped up. "Iruka Sensei! Me and Menma learned a technique from the scroll! Doesn't that mean that I get to graduate, and Menma is the rookie of the year!? Huh? Huh?"

Iruka seemed very confused. "What… who told you that."

"Mizuki Sensei did. He told us about this place, and where to get this scroll!" I stated.

Iruka's eyes widened. "Mizuki did?" He whispered.

Suddenly, we were shoved out of the way, and when I looked back, Iruka had a bunch of Kunai in the wall around him, as well as one in his leg.

"Whats… going on here?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Naruto! Menma! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll, no matter what!" Iruka shouted. "It's a forbidden scroll, with dangerous techniques! Don't let Mizuki get ahold of that!"

"Naruto… Menma…" Mizuki said, dangerously calm. "Iruka is afraid of you two possessing that scroll!"

"What?" Naruto said, eyes wide.

"What are you saying, Mizuki? Don't believe him, you two!" Iruka asked

Mizuki laughed. "I'll tell you the truth." He stated, to which Iruka yelled "DON'T!"

"A law was created, twelve years ago during the Kyuubi attack. A law that only you two can't learn about."

"A law?" I inquired.

"Yes! A law stating that both of you are split parts of the Kyuubi that attacked this village and killed Iruka's parents! You two are the demon fox! Now! Die!" And with that, he hurled one of his massive shuriken at us. "Duck, you two!" Iruka yelled.

"_Shit!"_ I thought, trying to think of something to do, but before I could, Iruka had shoved me down and the shuriken sunk into his back.

"Iruka!" I yelled, while Naruto simply spoke in a soft whisper, "Wh-why?"

"Because you guys… are the same as me."

"Naruto!" I whispered. "Give me the scroll!"

They both looked at me, confused. "Iruka sensei, keep going! I think Naruto needs to hear this. But right now, I need to get this away from Mizuki!" With that, I took the scroll and got up and ran. I could hear Iruka keep telling his story to Naruto, and Mizuki decided that I was more important, and jumped off after me.

"_Shit shit shit shit! I can't outrun a chuunin! What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ I ducked under the a bush, and opened the scroll. There had to be something else that I could learn right now, that could help me! As I looked down the scroll, I realized that most of it were techniques that could only be used with Mokuton, or with Senju blood. But I recognized one technique. "_Adamantine Sealing __Chains…? This could be useful!"_ I started reading, but I realized I couldn't learn it right now. Committing the instructions to memory, I decided I would learn it later.

Suddenly, Naruto landed right beside me as I closed the scroll, and I heard Iruka kick down Mizuki.

"How… How did you know it was me?" Mizuki said, releasing his Henge.

Iruka also released his Henge, and said "Because I'm Iruka!"

"What should we do? Should we help?" Naruto asked me with a whisper

"You idiot. Naruto and Menma are the same as me!" Mizuki stated loudly.

"Same… as you?" Iruka asked, interested.

I whispered to Naruto as quietly as I could. "Just wait it out. Don't jump out yet."

"Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that those two, the demon fox, won't use it to destroy this village." Mizuki said, ruthlessly.

"That's true." Iruka spoke coldly, and even I was surprised at how serious he sounded. Looking over at Naruto, I could see he was crushed by those words, having listened to Iruka's story. "Naruto!" I whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts, that I knew weren't good. "Keep listening!"

"_If_ he was a demon fox." Iruka said, and I couldn't stop the smile that came onto my face. "But those two are different. They're… excellent students that I recognize." Naruto's face was absolutely stunned. "They're hardworking, earnest, clumsy, and no one recognizes them. And they're both Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka finished passionately.

"Iruka…" Mizuki sneered. "I was thinking of finishing you later, but I think I'll end you right now.

"Naruto!" I whispered. "Let's roll." To that, Naruto agreed with.

Just as Mizuki was about to throw the shuriken, he was greeted with 2 knees right the the stomach. As he sprawled out, and Naruto and I gained our footing, I noticed that I was also filled with emotion. That damn speech always got to me, man. I was ready to destroy Mizuki.

"Don't… lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto yelled, harshly.

"Talk while you can! I'll finish you two kids in a flash!"

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage to you!" Naruto said, making the cross

hand seal.

I was pumped. "Make that two thousand, courtesy of me!" I shouted, also forming the cross hand seal.

"Why don't you try while you can, monsters!" Mizuki shouted at us.

Me and Naruto grinned, and were surrounded by chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" We both shouted, and the air was filled with smoke. When it cleared, there were about two thousand clones from both of ours put together.

"What…" Mizuki said softly.

"What's the matter?" The Naruto clones yelled at him.

"You were so hot just a second ago, what happened to douse that steam?" My clones yelled, as Mizuki fell down.

"If you're not coming…" Naruto's clones began.

"Then we're coming for you!" the rest finished.

And with that, Mizuki was pummelled for the rest of the night.

**AN: Well! that was a lot of writing. But it's getting late, so sorry for leaving off at this particular moment… Hehe. But I have to go to bed, since I have work tomorrow, at 9, and it's midnight as I finish this!**

**Sorry about skipping all of the academy stuff but... I really want to get into the actual anime storyline. Nothing too important happens anyways, and if it does, flashbacks are a thing.**

**I wanted to give Sasuke and Menma a little bit of acquaintanceship. I also was excited about writing Naruto and Menma pummel Mizuki, so sorry for leaving off now. Anyways, Review, favorite, all that good stuff. Cya guys later!**


	6. Chapter 5: Chakra Chains and Kakashi!

**AN: God, I really loved writing that last chapter. But just a heads up, I skipped over the whole Iruka-giving-headbands bit. Hope no one minds, ahhaaa… Also, the first part of this takes place while Naruto does all his stuff with Kono. Wanted Kono's idol to be just Naruto, so I had Menma have his own adventure.**

**Well, lets go on with this chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line Break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I do not own Naruto. But oh boy, I wish I did.**

**Chapter 5: Chakra Chains and Kakashi-sensei!**

Menma POV

I woke up to Naruto shaking me awake. "Oi, Menma! Look at this guy! His name is Konohamaru!"

I got up quickly, and as my eyes came into focus I saw the (very small I might add) Konohamaru standing in the doorway with a big grin on his face.

"Oh! So your bosses twin brother! My name is Konohamaru!"

I looked between a grinning Naruto and an ecstatic Konohamaru a few times. "Naruto…" I began "Wake me up tomorrow, when the teams are picked out. I'm too tired from last night for your insane antics."

Konohamaru visibly deflated, but Naruto just laughed. "Oh cmon bro! We're finally ninja now! But alright, I'll see you around! For now I have to teach Konohamaru my original technique!"

Kono's eyes lit up. "Original technique! No way! What's it called?!"

I groaned. "Don't even ask him about it-" "It's called the Oiroke no Jutsu! Now come, Kono, we have to do research to get you prepared!"

I watched as they left the room, and then just threw myself back at my bed, and fell asleep.

When I woke up later, I realized that I should probably do some training on learning the Adamantine Sealing Chains. So, I got myself up and dragged myself over to the vacant training grounds me and Naruto used when learning the Academy three. Trying to remember the exact wording, I remember that there was very specific wording to learning this jutsu. "_You must be a pure-blooded Uzumaki to use this technique, as it harms even half-blooded Uzumaki to attempt to mold the chains, huh? We'll see about that."_

I made 20 Kage Bunshin to help me train and we went about it. After about an hour, one of the Bunshin screamed out before popping, and when his memories entered my head my eyes widened. He had succeeded in molding the chains, but the physical harm in doing so had caused him to pop. I dispelled my clones, and attempted to mold a chain myself.

I felt the chain form under my skin, and then attempted to shoot it out like a projectile the way the Scroll described. Suddenly, there was searing pain as the chain shot through my chest, and I screamed in pain. The chain flew, and embedded itself into a tree, almost cutting straight through it, but I dropped to the ground in pain. Gritting my teeth, I tried to get back up. Suddenly, I felt someone land beside me. "Are you hurt? Where did you learn to do that?!"

Kakashi POV

"_Uchiha Obito. Rin. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Hatake Sakumo."_

These were the names I stared at as I looked over the memorial stone. But suddenly, I felt a very familiar flare of chakra, one I hadn't felt in a long time. It almost felt like… "_Kushina!? But that's impossible!"_

I ran full speed towards the source as I heard a very loud scream of pain. Arriving, I saw the person I had sensed, and recognized it as none other than Uzumaki Menma, my sensei's son. But not only that, there was a Chakra Chain coming out of him that embedded itself into a tree. "_The only other person I had ever seen use this Jutsu was Kushina, and with chakra so similar it explains why I thought he was her."_ I thought as I landed next to him. But that still left questions.

"Are you hurt? Where did you learn to do that?!" I asked, and I saw him strain himself in getting back up, as the chain dislodged itself from the tree and fly back into his chest.

"I-I'm fine, I think… but I don't think that Jutsu was supposed to feel like that."

"But where did you even find out about that?" I asked, as he shouldn't even know about it.

"I-I saw it in the Scroll of Sealing, and since it said Uzumaki, I thought that I could learn to use it. It seemed like a useful Jutsu." He explained, already seeing the flaws in his own reasoning.

I sighed. "Don't use that Jutsu again without proper training. You just graduated from the academy, right? You'll get your Jounin Sensei soon, so ask him about it when you get it. It's dangerous, even for an Uzumaki." I smirked under my mask while doing this explanation, knowing full well that I would be his Sensei… Well, _if_ he passed my test, that is.

He nodded. "Hai! But… mister, how did you know I just graduated and all that stuff?"

I gave him an eye-smile. "Well, that's because _I _am a Jounin-Sensei! And I definitely keep tabs on who I could be teaching. Well, Ja Ne!" I said, and turned and left without saying another word.

Menma POV

So, Kakashi didn't want me to practise until I was in his team, so he could teach me? Worked for me. I probably needed his help anyways, to use it without hurting myself too seriously. I felt like Shikamaru, honestly. I could describe this whole day with just one word: _Troublesome._

As I looked up, I noticed that the sun was setting. Well, I suppose it was time for me to go to bed. I trudged back to the house, and noticed Naruto was still gone. That didn't worry me, he was probably still out with Kono. I threw myself onto my bed, and quickly dozed off.

Surprisingly, the following morning, I was the first one to get up. I looked over at Naruto peacefully sleeping. "Oi, dobe, get up." I said as I threw my water bottle at him. He quickly got up, as the bottle bonked him on the head.

"Ehhhh, why are you calling me that too!?" He exclaimed.

"Well, it's technically true ya know. You're still the dead last." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, well I bet this dead last could beat you to the academy!" He said, jumping out the window and running down the street before I could even reply.

"O-OI! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled after him, as I too jumped out and started sprinting full speed.

Eventually we both ran into the classroom, neither of us out of breath at this point, and Naruto a fair ways ahead. "Hahaaa! I won! Who's the dobe now, baka!?"

"Well, statistically, still you, cheater." I pouted.

"Whatever, baaaka!" Naruto said, still grinning, as we sat down next to each other. Looking over, I realized Naruto was also sitting beside Sasuke, but he didn't seem to realize that until the fangirls started to swarm and scream at us for taking the seats next to their "Sweet Sasuke-kun!" I rolled my eyes, but that's when I noticed where Naruto was. Squatting in front of Sasuke, both in a staring match. My eyes went wide as I remembered what happened, but instead of stopping it I grinned and took my front row seat.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura whine. "Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto gave her a distraught look before looking back at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Just beat him up!" Yelled someone else in the crowd.

Suddenly, Naruto flew forward, and someone in front of him said a quick "Sorry!" before turning around. His eyes widened. The fangirls stopped talking. My grin widened. "_Oh, if only the fangirls from my world could see this with their own two eyes, I think their hearts would stop! Hahaaa!"_

Naruto and Sasuke quickly backed off, and started hacking and coughing, and overall just dying. I just couldn't contain my laughter. I was crying, pounding on the desk with my fist.

"Naruto…" The group of fangirls said slowly. "You're dead."

I laughed even harder at the scene of Naruto getting pounded on, before Iruka walked in and broke it all up. I zoned out as he droned on and on about our duties and blah blah blah, but finally tuned back in when he started talking about our teams.

He rattled off numbers, but my eyes widened and I was pretty surprised to hear Shino put on team 3 with 2 others that I had never heard of before. Did that mean he wouldn't pass? I shrugged. Didn't matter to me.

"Team 7." Iruka stated, and that's when my ears perked up and I looked over.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said, and Naruto also perked up. "Uzumaki Menma." Me and Naruto looked at each other and grinned. "That's great, dattebayo!" Naruto said, happily. "Now as long as we don't get that Sasuke jer-" "And Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finally finished, and Naruto just stopped mid-sentence and deflated, putting his head down. I looked over at Sasuke and grinned, but he simply "Hmm."-ed.

"Next, Team 8. Hyuuga Hinata. Inuzuka Kiba. And Haruno Sakura." That was interesting, I decided. Not only interesting, but different. I wondered how that would work.

The rest of the teams went on as usual, and finally we breaked for lunch. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when the lunch break is over."

Sasuke simply "Hmm"-ed again, while Naruto didn't even say anything, and was staring at Sasuke. I realized he was going to do something dumb, and what the heck. I'd let him. I put my head down and went to sleep.

"He's late." Naruto put simply. I sighed, knowing that exactly this would happen anyways. "Why is it that _only_ our sensei is late? That's just not fair! Everyone else already went off with their new sensei's, and we're just sitting here waiting! Iruka-sensei already went home!" Naruto whined.

"I looked at the clock. 3 hours, if my memory served me right. That's how exactly how late Kakashi was every day. No more, no less. I looked at Naruto. "I give him the next 5 minutes. Trust me." But Naruto was already laying his famous chalkboard-eraser-prank.

5 minutes later exactly, Kakashi-sensei walked in, and the chalkboard eraser hit him square on the top of the head. Naruto immediately burst out laughing and pointed at him. "It worked! It actually worked! What kind of Jounin would fall for that! Hahaha!" I chuckled a little bit at the miffed look on Kakashi's face.

"You have to admit, it was a little funny." I said, while Sasuke just stayed silent. Kakashi gave us all a quick once over.

"My first impression… I hate you. Meet me on the roof." And with that, he Shunshined off onto the roof.

After we had all gathered on the roof, Kakashi simply stated that we should introduce ourselves, and I asked him to go first, to show us how it's done.

"Well, let's see. My name is Kakashi Hatake… I like… hmmm…. I dislike… oooh… my dreams for the future…? aaaah…" Kakashi lamely stated, and I felt my eye twitch. Even knowing what was coming, that was pretty pathetic. "Why don't you go first, Mr. Jumpsuit?" He said, referring to Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, Menma, and the color orange! I hate the three minutes it takes to cook the ramen, and my dream for the future is to become the Hokage, and make everyone in the village acknowledge me, and look at me with respect!"

"Alright, very nice. Now you next, blue sweater." Kakashi said, looking at me.

I sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Menma. I like training, Naruto, and a variety of colors, although blue stands out to me. I dislike people who are mean to other people based on something they can't control." at this I saw Kakashi's eyes gain a hint of interest. "My dream for the future… to become a superb ninja, strong enough to be the Hokage's right-hand man!" I said, grinning at Naruto.

"Alright. Very interesting. Now, last guy." Kakashi said lazily.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, but very few I like. I have an ambition that I have no intention of leaving just a dream… that is, to kill a certain man." I saw Naruto's eyes widen, but Kakashi knew what to expect from him.

"Now that that's over with, we will begin with some… survival training tomorrow. But!" he said, seeing Naruto was about to cut him off. "This is no ordinary survival training. Out of the 27 graduates, only 9 will become real Genin. The rest will go back to the Academy for another year. This will be an exercise to determine if you will be the one to become Genin. Tomorrow, meet me at Training Ground 7 at 5 AM… and don't eat breakfast, or you'll just throw it all up. That will be all. I will see you all then. Ja Ne!" and with that, he Shunshined off.

I looked over to Naruto and Sasuke. "Are you 2 ready for this test? Because us 3 together are gonna pass!" I said with excitement. Sasuke simply looked over and "Hmm"-ed one last time, before heading off towards his home.

"Aaah! What a jerk, ttebayo!" Naruto said.

"Cmon Naruto. Let's get some rest before the test tomorrow. I feel like we're gonna need it."

**AN: Alright! Wow! Finally done! I just sat down today and was like "Alright, I really have to finish this chapter! But we're finally getting some good parts! Anyways, next chapter will probably be the entire bell test, if I can fit it in. Also, in case you guys are wondering, Menma and Kakashi didn't say anything about their meeting in the training field because they didn't think it was necessary. They'll talk about it later or something.**

**Anyways, review, follow, favorite, all that good stuff! Thanks, and see you guys next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Bell Test!

**Hello everyone! I don't really have anything to say at the start this time soo… Reviews!**

**Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell: I actually am not very sure, there may not be any pairings at all. But for now, they are 12-13, so I don't think they should be dating at all. Maybe post-time skip?**

** : Thank you for all the kind words! As for your question, if you read before Team 7 was announced, he was placed on team 3 with 2 randoms and won't be passing the genin test. I never particularly liked Shino, and, so that I didn't have to make OC's, someone had to go. He'll probably be back post-time skip, though, or maybe earlier.**

**anpu(guest): I really have very little time to write, but I do get the chapters out as fast as I can. :)**

**Also, GOD DAMMIT! I JUST REALIZED NONE OF THE LINE BREAKS ACTUALLY REGISTERED! So if you thought something was weird, that's probably why. I'll make sure they work this chapter.**

**Thats all for that, now lets get into the chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line Break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I do not own Naruto. Honestly, it would be trash if I did :')**

**Chapter 6: The Bell Test!**

Naruto POV

I groaned and sat up as the alarm clock started to blare. Looking over, I saw Menma easily sleeping through the alarm clock. _How_ he could was honestly beyond me. The alarm was already starting to give me a headache, but he was still soundly asleep, snoring slightly. Honestly. He loved sleeping almost as much as I loved ramen!... Key word, almost.

Sighing as I turned off the alarm before it could make my ears start bleeding, I started to shake Menma awake. "Oi… Oi… Menma, wake up. It's almost 4:30, we have to get going if we want to make it on time."

I heard him start whining and groaning. "Leave me aloooone, wake me up at 7…"

My eye twitched. "But… Kakashi-sensei told us to be there at 5, dattebayo… you don't want to fail before you even begin, do you?"

He tried to pull the covers over his head, and I heard him mutter something, but I could only make out a few words. "Won't be… 8… always… eat breakfast…"

I blinked. "You're not making any sense! Get up, we can't be late, ttebayo!"

He sighed heavily as he sat up in his bed, blinked a few times, then looked over at me. "Kakashi-sensei is gonna be late, 3 hours at _least_, every day. Has been for almost his entire ninja career. Not only that, but he told us not to eat breakfast when we definitely should eat breakfast. We'll need the energy, trust me. Now I'm going back to bed, wake me at 7."

I blinked twice. "Um… okay… sometimes, I think you do _too_ much research. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower then. You better not be wrong, or else this is all on you. I'll wake you up at 7, we'll have some ramen, then go to the field."

As I left the room, I heard him shout back "Why is it _always_ ramen!?" Laughing, I stepped into the shower.

-Line Break-

Menma POV

We walked into the training ground at 7:45, and found Sasuke sitting on the ground, alone, with a deep scowl on his face. "Where _were_ you two? You're both almost 3 hours late, and I've been sitting here by myself!" Sasuke growled.

I laughed. "Relax, Sasuke. I did some research, and found out Kakashi-sensei is at least 3 hours late for almost everything. So, we stayed home and had some breakfast."

Sasuke sneered at us. "Sensei told us specifically _not_ to have breakfast."

Naruto grinned. "Would you rather do this survival training on an empty stomach, with no energy, or with a whole bunch of energy, dattebayo!"

Sasuke looked annoyed, probably because the supposed "dead last" looked at the whole "Don't eat anything" rule better than he did.

"Here, Sasuke, I brought you a bento with some dumplings and tomatoes. Eat up." I said, smiling at him.

Naruto laughed. "Tomatoes? That doesn't sound like something Sasuke would like! He probably hates tomatoes, datteba… yo?..." Naruto said, slowing down at the end because of Sasuke accepting the bento box and eating a slice of tomato.

"Thanks… Menma." Sasuke said, slowly.

I grinned, putting my hands behind my head. "No problem, Sasuke."

Sasuke was almost done his food when Kakashi-sensei strolled into the training ground, with a goofy eye smile and scratching the back of his head. "YOU'RE LATE!" Me and Naruto yelled at him, pointing our fingers accusingly.

"Maah, Maah, You see, there was a black cat, and I couldn't be getting bad luck, so I decided to go the long way arou-" "LIAR!" Me and Naruto shouted at him.

Kakashi apologized again, then looked at the empty bento box at Sasuke's feet. "Did you eat something, Sasuke?"

"I brought him the food, Kakashi-sensei." I said, trying to look guilty-ish.

"... And may I ask why you brought him food, Menma?"

"Because although you told us not to eat for the test, we need energy to pass. And if we didn't eat, we wouldn't have enough energy.

Kakashi gave a thoughtful hmm. "Anyways, on with the test. Your goal is to get 1 of these 2 bells." Kakashi said, dangling the bells in front of us. "Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied up and not given any lunch. Not only that, but these 2 bells are your key to pass. If you get one of the bells, you pass my exam and get to be taught by me, and become an official Genin of Konoha."

"Ano, ano, if we have to get one to pass, then why is there only two bells?" Naruto asked, confused.

Kakashi gave a dark chuckle. "You see, Naruto, whoever doesn't get a bell will be forced to go back to the academy for at least another year… and with only 2 bells, that means that at least 1 of you _will_ be going back to the academy."

"But that's not fair! I worked so hard to get here, and I'm not gonna be sent back now!" Naruto yelled, before charging at Kakashi and pulling a Kunai out of his pouch and trying to grab a bell.

Faster than I could even see, Kakashi had Naruto in his grip with the kunai pointed towards the back of Naruto's head. My eyes widened. "_How did he move that fast? I couldn't even see him!" _I knew it happened but that… that was just absurd.

"Don't get so hasty." Kakashi said, dangerously calm. "I haven't even said 'start' yet."

Me and Sasuke reflexively took a step back as he released Naruto. "And remember, if you really want to get a bell, you'll come at me with the will to kill. Well, we're ready to start." I just hoped Naruto didn't forget that I told him to follow me as soon as the test started before we got here. "Ready… start!"

Me and Sasuke both dashed off for cover really quickly, but when I turned around to check if Naruto was following me, he wasn't. I sighed deeply. "_That kid won't listen to _anything… _I need to find a way to get him to remember what I say."_

Once, I was in hiding, I spared a glance over at where Kakashi was. Just in time too, to hear Naruto yell out at the top of his lungs, "Let's have a match! Fair and square!" I sweatdropped. I'd… forgotten just how bad Naruto was at this time of the story...

As, Naruto and Kakashi got started on their banter, I decided this was the perfect opportunity to find Sasuke. I left my spot, and started looking around. "_Dammit, where did he hide again? Under these bushes? No… Over here? Dammit!"_

I was broken out of my musings by hearing Kakashi shout out, "**Konoha Taijutsu Ogii! Sennin Goroshi!" **I had to just stop and facepalm as I heard Naruto's anguished scream ring out through the training ground as the technique hit home. "_Sorry, Naruto. But better you than me, bud."_ With that, I continued my search for Sasuke while Naruto got out of the water and kept fighting Kakashi.

Finally finding him hiding in a thick tree, I landed next to him, startling him. "Sasuke!" I whispered.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping that idiot brother of yours get a bell, or hiding for your own chance to get a bell?" Sasuke asked, obviously suspicious of my being there to talk to him.

I rolled my eyes. "Sasuke, just look at how poorly Naruto is doing. You may be better, but your opponent is a Jounin. They're the highest rank for shinobi for a reason, there's no way in hell any genin could snag a bell off of them." I said, trying to convince Sasuke to listen to me.

He narrowed his eyes. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Just not try and take a bell? You heard sensei, if we don't get a bell we get sent back to the academy."

I sighed. "Sasuke, we can do a lot better of a job if all 3 of us attack him together. We can move in and then we can try and grab both bells at the same time."

He looked at me, clearly still suspicious. "Well, if all 3 of us grab the 2 bells, then which one of us is going to go back to the academy?"

"We'll just figure that out when we get them. We won't even get a decision if none of us even get a bell. But, if it comes down to it, then I'll go back to the academy and you and Naruto can take the bell."

Sasuke's pride as a shinobi and especially as an Uchiha was getting in the way of him working with us, but I could see him weighing the risks and rewards, before he finally looked over at me. "Fine. But don't think this means I'll be super willing to work with you in the future, Menma. This is just for the bells, and I won't allow some stupid test to hold me back."

I shrugged. So Sasuke didn't accept for the reason I wanted him to, he just wanted to get an actual Jonin sensei so that he could learn more and become stronger faster, rather than actually learn to work as a team. But I couldn't really expect different from Sasuke at this point, to be honest.

"So, what's the plan?" Sasuke inquired.

"Not certain yet…" I was cut off by Naruto yelling as he was captured by that stupid rope-around-his-leg thing. "But let's get Naruto, then we'll see. Right now, the plan is for Naruto to be some bait while I sneak up on him, because while he might expect me and Naruto to work together, he won't be expecting you. So I'll sneak up on him, and when he defends against me, you can sneak up and grab the bells."

"There's… a lot of flaws in that plan. But I guess I'll go with it, because I can't think of anything better to do right now."

Honestly, Sasuke was being surprisingly agreeable. "Right. Let's just go get Naruto down for now."

-Line Break-

We waited around for awhile, until Kakashi decided to come and get one of us instead of waiting around with Naruto. After he left the area, Sasuke threw some shuriken to cut the rope Naruto was hanging from.

Naruto fell down screaming, and hit the ground with a thud. "Dammit, that hurt dattebayo!"

"Shut up Naruto!" I said quietly but forcefully as I landed with a thud next to him "Or do you want Kakashi-sensei to come back and give us all an ass-whooping?"

Naruto's face went red, before he looked away and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Ah, he's not that tough."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Anyways, what the hell Naruto? What happened to 'follow me once the survival training starts' huh"

Naruto's eyes widened before he started to look sheepish and scratched the back of his head. "Well I mean… I forget, dattebayo?" Naruto said lamely.

I sighed. "Dammit Naruto, whatever. Come quick, I have a plan."

We ran back to where Sasuke was waiting with a stoic face, but he scoffed when we stopped in front of him. "I was wondering why you guys were taking forever. Whatever. So what's the plan?"

"Wh-what? Plan? What plan? There's only 2 bells, and there's no way in hell I'm working with Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You know what? Why am I even agreeing to work with this dobe? There's no way he can do anything, you saw his 'fight' with Kakashi-sensei. This dobe won't be able to do anything."

"WHAT? YOU TAKE THAT BACK, TEME!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"God dammit Naruto, calm down! Kakashi-sensei will be here any second now that you yelled like that!" I said, facepalming. I just couldn't get anything to work right, could I?

"Well, you can blame the dobe for that one." Sasuke said, smoothly.

"Why you, I'll show you! Let's fight, right here!"

"NO!" I snapped. "Hell no, we're passing this test one way or another! Now Naruto, just listen to me dammit! We're not gonna get a bell alone, so we're all gonna attack him at once! We'll sort out the details later, but for now just go along with it!"

"But-"

"No buts! Naruto, just trust me here! Sasuke, go hide before Kakashi gets here. He should be here by now, but I think he's just strolling along. I'm gonna hide too. Naruto, when Kakashi gets here, challenge him to a fight again."

I didn't give Naruto a chance to respond, because both me and Sasuke dashed off quickly to find a place to stay put. Honestly, this team was so dysfunctional it gave me a headache.

"Well, just here by yourself again? How exactly did you get down from the rope? And… You're not about to just challenge me by yourself again, are you?" I heard Kakashi say, in a ridiculously lazy voice.

"Oh yeah I am!" I heard Naruto say, already getting worked up. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto said, as some smoke appeared, and when it cleared there were 7 other Naruto's standing there. "Get ready to be beaten by Uzumaki Naruto's amazing shinobi skills!" Naruto stated confidently.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely terrified. However will I manage to get out of this one?" Kakashi said, completely sarcastically. Meanwhile, while Kakashi's attention was on Naruto, I was slowly working my way towards the bells from behind him. I started to reach out. "_Almost there… Almost there... "_ But, just as I was about to touch the bells, Kakashi grabbed my hand. "Now now, we'll have none of that." He said, throwing me over his head, as I steadied myself to land right next to Naruto.

I grinned at him. "You ready to go at him?" I asked?

"Oh you bet!" All 8 Naruto's shouted.

"Then let's go!" And with that, the 8 Naruto's and I ran towards Kakashi and started to fight him.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" I yelled as I got near Kakashi, pushing more than the usual amount of chakra into the technique, to create 20 clones. I wasn't the best, but I wasn't a slouch in Taijutsu. I could hold my own against rookie Genin in a straight Taijutsu match, which honestly was probably better than Naruto's Taijutsu.

The clones got into combat with Kakashi, but unfortunately for them, he was a Jonin for a reason. He pulled out a kunai and started slashing down the clones, beating them quickly, before flinging the kunai at high speeds directly at me.

My eyes widened. "_Shit!"_ I thought, as I used the Kawarimi to switch with the closest thing to me to me, which just happened to be one of Naruto's clones. I realized that that was the last one, and looked up at Kakashi, who had just kicked down the real Naruto. "You guy's are good, but not good enough." Kakashi said smugly. Suddenly Kakashi threw the Kunai into the tree behind him, making Sasuke jump out to avoid the kunai hitting him. He jumped down to me as I got up, and helped Naruto up. We stood there together ready to attack.

"Oh? Are you three about to attack me together? But you do remember that only 2 of you can pass right? Which means one of you are going back for sure, so why help each other?" Kakashi inquired.

"Because, these are my comrades. Not only that, but they're both my friends, and I'm willing to go back to the academy so that both of them can keep going!" I said with determination. "Go!" I said, running forward, causing Naruto and Sasuke to start as well.

Unfortunately, right before we came into an actual fight with Kakashi, we heard the alarm ring from where Kakashi left it in the middle of the training ground. "Well that's it." Kakashi said, as he quickly grabbed all three of us before using the Shunshin to bring us all back to the beginning, not even toying with us as he had been while the exercise was still on.

"That's it. The time ran out, and all of you failed to get a single bell, even working together. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"Yeah, I do." I said. "We worked together, and I wasn't about to let either of my friends go back without me. If that means that all 3 of us have to go back, then so be it." I said, looking Kakashi dead in the eye.

"Yeah! Even if Sasuke is a jerk a lot of the time, I wouldn't just send him packing back to the academy!" Naruto said loudly. "If I would hate for that to happen to me, I wouldn't want to do it to anyone else!"

"Hmm. We did what we could, and if we have to go back, then we have to go back." Sasuke said, and I guess that was as much as I could get out of him.

"Is that really how all of you feel?" Kakashi asked, looking us all over once

We all gave him a firm nod.

"Well if that's the case… then I guess you pass." Kakashi said, giving us an eye smile.

Naruto blinked once. Twice. "Wait, WHAT!?" Naruto yelled. "Then what was the point of this whole test, I'm just not getting it! We didn't get the bells, why did all 3 of us pass?"

Sasuke just smirked, as everything was finally starting to make sense to him. "Dobe, of course you wouldn't get it… the point of the test wasn't to get the bells, it was to display teamwork, which I suppose just so happens to be what Konoha prides their shinobi on having."

"Yes. That is true." Kakashi said proudly. "And there will be times when you must weigh the scales, and decide upon either completing the mission or saving a teammates life, even if you might fail the mission. And if that choice ever happens to any of you, I just want you all to remember one thing. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash. But, those who abandon their friends… those people, are worse than trash."

I smiled contently at Kakashi. That had to be one of my favorite quotes from the series, honestly. How great of a quote was it!?

"And to celebrate, we should go out to eat somewhere, forget about the 2 bento boxes. Where do you guys want to eat?" Kakashi said happily.

"Ichiraku Ramen! Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto started chanting like he was part of a cult, which made me start to laugh.

"We better go there sensei, or else Naruto might have some sort of fit. You fine with that, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hmm." Sasuke simply said, finally getting back into Uchiha-mode, now that the test was over.

I smiled. Ichiraku's it was, I suppose.

Kakashi POV

Honestly, I felt pretty good as I made my way to the Hokage tower after eating with the 3 brats that I was now in charge of. They passed my test with flying colors, and it seemed like Menma was the only reason it happened. That boy was interesting, he'd give him that. First the chakra chains, and now that speech that he gave that made the other 2 talk? He'd be keeping an eye on him.

Walking into the Hokage's office, he noticed all the other Jounin-sensei were there too.

The Hokage eyed me steadily as I walked in. "Well, now that everyone is here, we can begin the meeting… three hours late… again." The Hokage deadpanned, staring straight at me.

"Maah, maah… There was a ladder alongside the road, so I had to take the long route around to avoid it… going under ladders is bad luck, you know." I said, giving everyone an eye smile.

After the initial sweatdrop, everyone regained composure. "Now then." The Hokage said. "Let's begin reports. Which teams failed and which teams passed?"

The first bunch of Sensei went and reported that all their Genin had failed the exam, then it was his turn.

"Team 7." The Hokage said. "Pass or Fail?"

"Do you even need to ask, Hokage-sama?" asked Asuma "It's obvious he failed them, he never takes on any students."

"YOSH! My youthful and hip rival, it is very unyouthful of you to keep turning down such earnest students who are ready to learn!" Gai said, obviously very ecstatic about… everything.

"They passed, Hokage-sama." I said in a completely uninterested voice.

Almost everyone's eyes widened in shock. "They… passed your exam?" asked Kurenai, obviously unbelieving.

Gai, on the other hand was crying anime tears. "YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU MUST HAVE 3 VERY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IF THEY ARE ABLE TO PASS YOUR HIP TEST AND BECOME YOUR STUDENTS! I LOOK FORWARD TO-" "That's enough, Gai." The Hokage said, chuckling. "Team 8, pass or fail?"

Asuma blew out some smoke from the cigarette he was smoking. "The brats passed."

The Hokage nodded. "Team 9 is in circulation, Team 10? Pass or fail?"

"They passed, Hokage-sama." Stated Kurenai respectfully.

They went on until the rest of the sensei's had also stated that their teams had failed, before the Hokage ordered everyone to leave. "Kakashi, can you stay behind? I'd like a word with you."

I waited until everyone else had left. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage gave me a dry smile. "It seems that they passed your little test, did they Kakashi? Tell me, what do you think of your new team?"

I hmm-ed. "Well, they are very interesting. Menma especially, I think the little brat figured out that the test was based on teamwork, as he managed to somehow get Naruto and Sasuke to work together with him. Sasuke has a lot of potential, but we need to make sure he doesn't go off on the avenger side, too much. Naruto…" I chuckled. "Well, what can I say? He might very well be Konoha's number one most unpredictable knuckleheaded ninja in the future."

At that the Hokage chuckled. "Yes, I could see that happening. Very well Kakashi, you are dismissed."

I turned towards the exit and started to walk out. "And…" The Hokage continued "Try not to make those kids wait… too long tomorrow." He finished with a smirk.

"No promises, Hokage-sama."

**AN: And that's a wrap! I don't really know if I made Sasuke too willing to work with the team for the test or not… I don't think so, but maybe I did. Anyways, follow, favorite, review and all that jazz, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7: Everyone Hates D-Ranks

**Hello again! I've sorta been hitting blocks because of the whole Strict-POV-Thing I've been doing in the first chapters. To make this easier for myself to write, and better for you guys, I'm going to start switching POV's more fluently, and without directly saying it in a line like I have been. Mostly, I will also be going into Third Person POV. Usually, there will still be some indication, be it line break or something even more obvious. Anyways, reviews!**

**Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell: Yeah, I know that they can die young and are legally adults, but they're also 12. Most of them probably haven't even hit puberty yet… you can't really expect them to be dating people.**

**Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line Break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I don't own Naruto. Wouldn't that just be swell though?**

**Chapter 7: Everyone Hates D-Ranks**

"Avenger to Napper, do you have the target in your sight?"

"Negative, Avenger. Jumbo Ramen, we've lost the target. Have you seen it?"

"No- Wait, I think I just saw it! Moving in."

"On the count of three, Jumbo Ramen. One. Two. Three."

With that, the three Genin jumped into the field and quickly grabbed their target, who immediately began to fight back, clawing at Jumbo Ramen's face.

Suddenly, Kakashi shunshined into the field. "Good job on the mission team. Commendable effort."

Sasuke simply leaned back onto a tree with his arms crossed, usual Uchiha style. "Hmm." Was all he decided he needed to say.

Naruto, meanwhile, was trying to keep the cat from turning his face into confetti. "Why do we even need to catch this stupid cat? We're ninja, not lost pet finders!"

Menma, meanwhile, simply sighed and muttered something about how he hates doing menial chores for others.

Kakashi, of course, was loving every single second of forcing the team to do the D-Rank missions that all fresh Genin had to do. "Well, Naruto, this is the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat. So I wouldn't hurt the cat, if I were you. Now, let's go back to the Hokage Tower to report the completed mission."

Naruto paled as he was basically strangling the cat at that point, before holding it in a much less constricting way.

-Line Break-

Naruto had a smug look on his face as the cat was basically crushed in the giant woman that was "hugging" it. "Serves that dumb cat right, dattebayo!" Naruto said when the woman left the home with her cat.

Kakashi walked out with 3 small slips holding their share of the D-Rank pay. "Here's your pay, my cute genin." Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Let's go ask the Hokage for another mission."

The four of them went into the Mission Office and the Hokage smiled at them as they walked in. "We'd like another mission please, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said respectfully.

"Alright team 7, we have 'walking the Inuzuka dogs', 'painting a fence' or 'raking a yard'. Take your pick."

"AAAAAH! Jiji, why do we have to do all these chores?! They're not even missions!" Naruto yelled in dismay.

"Naruto! Be respectful to Hokage-Sama!" Iruka yelled at Naruto, using his Big Head Jutsu. He calmed down, and went on to explain. "The missions are split into certain ranks. D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank, A-Rank and S-Rank. Genin can only do D or C rank missions, and as rookie Genin you're going to be doing D-Rank missions." He finished his explanation to look up and find Naruto telling Sasuke and Menma his favorite type of Ramen from Ichiraku, completely ignoring Iruka's lecture.

Iruka sweatdropped. "NARUTO LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" He yelled.

Naruto turned around. "I was listening, I was listening dattebayo! Oi, Jiji, can we have C-Rank mission then? We've been doing so many D-Ranks!" Naruto said suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"Naruto!" Iruka said "You've only recently graduated, so you will keep doing D-Ra-" "I think them doing a C-Rank would be good for them, if they think they're ready." The Hokage interrupted.

"Yes! Yes! We're so ready! Right guys?" Naruto asked, looking at his teammates.

"I sure as hell feel ready to stop doing D-Ranks." Menma said, looking excited.

"Hmm. It would be nice to stop doing chores." Sasuke said, appearing indifferent, but one could see the excitement in his eyes."

"Alright Hokage-sama, we'll take a C-Rank mission." Kakashi said, giving the Hokage and eye-smile.

The Hokage smiled warmly and looked at them. "I think I have the perfect C-Rank to get you boys started." He held up a scroll that simply had the letter "C" on it. "Bodyguard mission, to-" But the Hokage was cut off by Naruto yelling "BODYGUARD?! Who are we guarding?! A princess? The Daimyo? Who, Who!?"

The Hokage chuckled and simply told Naruto "He should be here in just a moment, Naruto."

The door slid open, and out stepped a drunk holding man holding a bottle. "This is your client, boys. Protect Tazuna until he gets home to Wave Country and finishes building his bridge. You shouldn't see anything more than a few bandits."

Menma had a series of thoughts going through his head. "_This is the mission to wave… this is the first real mission I'm going to go on, and it's an important one. I can't mess this up."_

Naruto and Tazuna, on the other hand, were both shocked. "These are the little brats who are going to be protecting me?" "This is the old man we have to protect, dattebayo!?" They both said at the same time.

Sasuke simply looked like this was going to be a long trip, but was still thinking. "_If we are actually able to fight someone, I can finally test my skills. I need to get stronger to kill Itachi!"_

"I can assure you, Tazuna-san, that these children are all shinobi. They are more than capable for this mission. But if it makes you feel any better, I will also be going with you. My name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'm a Jonin."

Tazuna sighed. "Alright Hatake-san, I'm counting on you. The redhead and the sulky one look capable, but the scrawny blonde one doesn't look like a shinobi to me."

"HEY! Who are you calling scrawny, dattebayo! I'm more of a shinobi than those 2 will ever be!" Naruto said, trying to jump at Tazuna while Kakashi held him back by the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke scoffed at the Naruto's comment, while Menma chuckled. Kakashi simply had a bored look on his face as he held back Naruto, stating "Naruto, you can't kill the client. That would lead to a failed mission."

Meanwhile, Tazuna sweatdropped, thinking. "_If these are the 4 people that are supposed to be my bodyguard detail, then I'm already doomed."_ He thought, crying internally.

-Line Break-

Naruto and Menma were both shocked to see Kakashi already at the gate when they got there, with Sasuke and Tazuna standing next to him. "You're… on time…" They both said, shocked.

Kakashi gave them an eye-smile "I'm never late for an actual mission, Naruto, Menma. Although, you two cut it really close this time…"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei! But Menma was sleeping in and refused to wake up…" Naruto said, shooting a sharp glare at Menma. "Haha. gomen, sensei." Menma said, sheepishly.

Kakashi smiled. "Well at least you're not late. Well, let's start your first C-Rank mission, huh Tazuna-san?"

"Hehe… Yeah…" Tazuna said, gulping. "_This could go really well, or completely wrong."_ Tazuna thought darkly as they left through the village gates, Naruto shouting in excitement, Sasuke with a slight smirk on his face, Menma with a determined look and Kakashi ready to see how his team faired on their first real mission.

**AN: I rewrote and deleted parts of this chapter so many times, god dammit… Haha, I just couldn't find a good way to start it, or how to keep going after the 2nd line break. But I did it! Haha… So next chapter is the **_**real**_ **beginning of the Wave Mission! **

**Also, what do you guys think of the third person POV? Better, or worse than first person? It's definitely easier to write, and I'll go into first person sometimes when I think it's necessary, but I want to hear your opinions on it.**

**Anyways, Follow, Favorite, Review, and I'll see you all next time!**


	9. Chapter 8: Off to the Land of Wave!

**Hello everyone! Reviews!**

**xforce5(guest): If you're talking about the filler stories, I will not be doing those. As for the movies, I'll probably do a few of the Shippuden ones, but none of the regular Naruto ones. I know for a fact I'll do The Lost Tower at one point, as with Road to Ninja. I hope this answers your questions!**

**Now let's get on with the chapter!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line Break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 8: Off to the Land of Wave!**

"ALRIIIGHT!" Screamed an ecstatic Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Let's go, dattebayo!"

We all sweatdropped at Naruto's yelling, and Tazuna looked over at us. "Will a brat like this even be capable of the mission?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I, a Jounin, will be accompanying you. You have nothing to worry about." Meanwhile, Menma noticed that Naruto had stopped looking around excitedly and was sitting in one spot brooding. "_This can't be good…"_ He thought, internally sighing. "_I'm beginning to see why Shikamaru thinks this whole world is troublesome."_

Suddenly, Naruto swiveled around and pointed at Tazuna, shouting. "Oi, jiji! Don't underestimate me, I'm a great ninja! I'm the elite shinobi who will become Hokage one day! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!"

Tazuna meanwhile simply took a swig of his booze. "The Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right…? I don't think a brat like you could become one."

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead at that. "Shut up!" He yelled. "I'm going to go through any hardships to become Hokage, and when I do you'll have to notice me, ttebayo!"

In response, Tazuna simply took another sip of his booze and gave Naruto a glance. "I won't, brat. That is, even if you become Hokage."

Kakashi quickly placed a hand on Naruto's backpack before he could jump at Tazuna again, shouting "I'm gonna kill you!"

Kakashi gave Naruto a stern "Stop it, idiot!" while Naruto yelled over him "At least let me hit him once!" while Menma and Sasuke both stood at the side, rolling their eyes at Naruto's antics.

-Line Break-

"_It seems without sakura here asking all the questions, nobody really had a reason to talk during the trip."_ Menma reasoned as they all walked for a long time in complete silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Menma saw Kakashi glance down at a puddle of water as they passed by it. Menma, of course, had already spotted it, knowing exactly what was hiding under there.

As they walked by it, chains shot out of the ground and wrapped around Kakashi. as the chains pulled, Kakashi was completely eviscerated. "First one, down." The attackers said quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening. The attackers appeared behind Naruto, whispering "Second one."

As the chains were about to wrap around Naruto, Sasuke quickly jumped up and threw a shuriken at the chain, pinning it against the tree, before also throwing a Kunai at it to keep it stuck there. "It won't come out!" The two attackers said, worried, but just then Sasuke landed on their gloves, before kicking them both down.

The attackers both quickly hopped up, and took the chains off their gloves and sprinting off, one heading right for Tazuna and one heading right for Naruto. But as the one was heading towards Tazuna, Menma used the Kawarimi to switch with a pebble not too far from the man, before twisting and kicking the attacker right in the face, causing the man to fall down. Sasuke, seeing that Menma had took down the other man, focused on taking down his opponent, before Kakashi appeared and grabbed Sasuke's opponent in a choke hold.

With both men knocked out, Kakashi spared a glance at Naruto. "Naruto, sorry for not acting earlier. I got you hurt. Although, I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." With that, Kakashi continued walking towards Tazuna. Along the way, he spared Menma and Sasuke a glance. "By the way, good job, Sasuke. You too Menma, it was good that you didn't forget your client and stood by to protect him, and then did when the enemy attacked."

Naruto meanwhile, was staring at both of them. "_How… how were they both able to fight so well in our first real battle…? Weren't they scared at all…?"_

"Oi!" Naruto heard Sasuke yell at him "You're not hurt are you… Scaredy Cat?"

"Naruto!" He heard Kakashi yell before Naruto could do something stupid. "There's poison on these guys' nails. We have to get it out right away."

"W-what?"

"We have to open the wound and take out the poisoned blood. Don't move much, by the way, or the poison will spread through your body."

Meanwhile, Menma was having a slight conversation with Sasuke. "Did you really have to call him a Scaredy Cat? I wish you would stop antagonizing my brother."

Sasuke merely shrugged. "You did good. The dobe was so scared that he couldn't even move. I simply say it like I see it."

Menma simply sighed at that.

"By the way, Tazuna-san…" They heard Kakashi say "I need to talk to you. These guys are Chuunin level ninja from Kirigakure, and are known to keep fighting no matter what happens."

"How did you detect our plan?" One of them asked

"It hasn't rained for a few days, and it's been pretty sunny and warm since then, so there shouldn't be a puddle of water. A rookie mistake." Kakashi said, bored.

"Then why did you let the brats fight if you knew they were there?" Tazuna asked.

"If it were up to it, I could have killed these 2 in a split second. But… I needed to know who the target for these two were." Kakashi said, sending a look at Tazuna.

"What… do you mean?" Tazuna said suspiciously.

"I mean, were they after you, or perhaps after someone from our ninja group? We haven't heard anything of you being targeted by other shinobi. The request you put forth was protection from armed attackers, like bandits or thugs. This mission though… is at least a B-rank mission." Kakashi said, glaring at Tazuna. "Our mission was to support and protect you until you finished the bridge. But if ninja are our enemy, this mission would have been an expensive B-rank. In other words, this was not part of the mission."

After a moment or two, Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Well, this sure is a burden. Let's get back to the village and get Naruto cured."

Naruto looked shocked, before adopting a hard look. Taking out a kunai, he quickly stabbed himself in his own hand, spraying his blood everywhere. "Why am I always so different… why am I always… damn it!" Naruto muttered, just loud enough for us all to hear.

"_I should be stronger… I've practiced so much, trained every day, and done so many missions…"_ Naruto's resolve hardened as his blood dripped onto the ground. "I will never do something that requires others to help me. I won't give up, and I'll never run away…" "_And I won't lose to Sasuke."_ Naruto finished in his head. "I vow that to this pain in my left hand, dattebayo! I'll protect the old man with this kunai!" Naruto turned around and gave us a smirk. "This mission is still on!"

"Naruto, it's nice that you took out all that poisoned blood with so much spirit…" Kakashi said in an even tone "but you'll probably die of blood loss if any more comes out."

At that, Naruto began sweating profusely. Kakashi seemed to appear right next to him out of nowhere, and whispered "It's probably better if you stop."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he started running around screaming "NONONONO! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!" "Naruto, show me your hand." "HELP MEEE!"

Sighing, Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand to check out the wound, but to his shock it was already healing, already closing itself. "_Is this the Kyuubi's power?" _He asked himself as he wrapped up the wound.

"Well, let's just wrap that up, and then we can head back to Konoha to tell the Hokage that the mission is out of our league." Kakashi said to conceal his surprise.

Sasuke's eyes widened, and Menma sighed. Naruto decided to yell again. "NO! We can't abandon the old man now! We have to keep going!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "You all realize that during this mission, we will be fighting other ninja. It would be recommended to go back to Konoha."

"But this is the perfect time to prove ourselves, and test the limits of our power." Sasuke said evenly.

Kakashi looked at Menma. "Do you also wish to continue the mission?"

"Hai, Sensei." Menma said, looking up at Kakashi with determination.

Kakashi sighed. "Well then, I suppose I have no choice, really. Let's continue to the Land of Waves, the boat shouldn't be too much farther."

-Line Break-

The 4 shinobi and Tazuna had just gotten off the boat after listening to Tazuna's story, and Menma sighed as Sasuke walked forward to keep pace with Naruto, before sending the boy a sharp glance and a smirk.

Naruto flinched, before gaining a look of extreme determination. "_This can't be good." _Menma thought.

Suddenly, Naruto ran forward, and looked around really quickly, before whipping a kunai out of his pouch and tossing it into the bush, shouting, "THERE!"

Naruto slowly stood up. "Ah, it was just a mouse."

Menma looked at Naruto with a bored look. "Naruto… please don't throw your kunai around aimlessly. You'll only kill innocent animals…"

"H-He's right, Naruto! It's dangerous!" Kakashi said hurriedly, while Tazuna yelled at the top of his lungs "YOU DWARF! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

"Someones hiding over there! Or is he hiding over here!?" Naruto said, running around while the rest of the group simply sweatdropped at Naruto's antics, while Sasuke looked on with a slight smirk. However, watching Naruto, they failed to notice the mist around them thicken and become laced with chakra.

Kakashi stood there looking at Naruto, but then his eyes widened as he heard the wind whistle, almost sounding like a… weapon! "Everyone, get down! Now!" He yelled taking Menma and Sasuke down with him as Naruto and Tazuna ducked, while a large sword flew over their heads and embedded itself into a tree. Then, a man landed on top of said sword, glowering down at the group of Shinobi and his target.

"Oh my oh my, you must be Momochi Zabuza of Kirigakure. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Kakashi asked, in a welcoming tone.

Naruto then ran forward to attack Zabuza, but was stopped by Kakashi. "Stay back, all of you. You're out of your league in this fight."

"What? Why!?" Naruto yelled.

"He's… way different than the ones we met before, Naruto." Kakashi said warningly.

"_If he's our enemy… I can't win like this."_ Kakashi thought, slowly lifting up his headband.

"Well well well… I'll be damned… if it isn't Copy Ninja Kakashi of the Sharingan, and a group of snot-nosed brats. I guess that's why the Demon Brothers got taken down so easily…" Zabuza said, mockingly. Menma noticed Sasuke tense up and then glare at Kakashi when Zabuza mentioned the Sharingan.

"I'm sorry… but I'm going to have to ask you to hand over that old geezer that you've been holding onto." Zabuza said, obviously not expecting that to actually happen.

"_The… Sharingan? What's that?"_ both Naruto and Tazuna were thinking, while Sasuke was simply brainstorming on how Kakashi could possibly have his famed bloodline.

"Everyone." Kakashi said sternly, breaking them out of their thoughts "Form a circle around Tazuna. Protect him, and do _not_ join the battle. That will be the best way to help me in this fight." Kakashi said, fully lifting his headband, and glaring at Zabuza with his fully evolved Sharingan, 3 tomoe spinning lazily.

"Oh... I'm honored that I can finally see the Sharingan that I've heard so much about…" Zabuza said, turning around and staring at Kakashi, careful to avoid his single Sharingan. "Now let's begin."

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for leaving off directly as the fight began… hehe… but cliffhangers are **_**always**_ **good, right? :D**

**Also, sorry that this chapter and last chapter are fairly short... but I'm pretty busy! Finals are really soon, so I may not upload on schedule.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will definitely have the whole fight between Zabuza and Team 7. Until then, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 9: Battle with Zabuza!

**Oh god… I'm sorry for the ridiculous wait, but my exams are finally over! Which means I'll be back on the 1 chapter a week schedule! *cheers***

**Anyways… reviews!**

**Mike Uzumaki-Halliwell: I've put some thought into it, and while nothing is confirmed yet, they might not become the "new three-way deadlock". I have some plans, and while they will all have summons, they might now get the same ones they had before. You'll see the others when the Chuunin exams start, and the hints at crushes didn't really start until the Chuunin exams either.**

**mashirochi1: I might save some people… but we'll see. I'm not entirely certain how I want to progress in that regard yet.**

**Storylover2036: Well, he did grow up a bit differently, slightly happier, not as alone, but he's still the same old Naruto. Nothing could change that!**

**Thats all for that! Now let's get onto that long-awaited chapter! Enjoy!**

"talking"

"_thinking"_

_emphasis_

-Line Break-

"**Bijuu talking"**

"_**Bijuu thinking"**_

**I do not own Naruto, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9: Battle with Zabuza**

"Argh!" Naruto cried out. "Sharingan, Sharingan, everyone keeps saying it, but what is it, dattebayo!?"

"Sharingan…" Sasuke whispered, just loud enough for the others to hear. "The eye creates it, and it holds power in its pupil. People with Doujutsu have eyes that can see through any genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of those Doujutsu. But, that's not the only ability that the Sharingan possesses."

"Yeah, it can also copy techniques it sees." Menma finished lamely.

"True… but it can also see how the enemies techniques work, and that's how it recreates it." Zabuza said, looking down at them. "But anyways, let's cut the chitchat. I just have to kill that old man and then be on my way."

Tazuna's eyes widened, but just at that time Sasuke, Menma and Naruto surrounded Tazuna in a circle, kunai already drawn.

"But Kakashi… it seems I'll have to kill you first." Zabuza said as he took his sword out of the tree and dashed onto the water. Channeling chakra into the air, Zabuza activated his Hidden Mist Jutsu.

"He disappeared!" Naruto yelled, surprised.

"He'll go for me first, but be ready for anything." Kakashi told them seriously.

The mist slowly go thicker and thicker, and eventually they couldn't even see where Kakashi was. Then a voice rang through the mist. "Eight points."

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, heart, collar bone, and kidney. Now, which organ would you like to get struck at…?"

Menma grit his teeth. He was just trying to unnerve them, but dammit it was working!

Suddenly, a rush of wind came by and a portion of the mist vanished, revealing where Kakashi was standing, having sent a wave of chakra around to clear the mist.

The air was heavy. Both Jounin had unleashed their killing intent at each other, trying to intimidate them, and the Genin could feel it bearing down on them. Menma froze, eyes widening. Naruto almost soiled his pants. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, just wanting this feeling to stop.

"Sasuke." He heard Kakashi say, making his head bolt upright. "Don't worry. I'll protect the three of you with my life. I won't let my comrades die."

"I… don't know about that…" came Zabuza's voice from the middle of their circle. Menma felt his eyes open wide as he froze. "This is the end."

Somehow, Kakashi appeared in the middle of the group faster than Zabuza could swing his sword, instantly plunging a kunai into Zabuza's chest, and out flowed the… water? Zabuza's entire body became water, splashing onto the ground, at the same time another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, slicing his entire body in half. But Kakashi's body also simply splashed to the ground, now only water.

With that, another Kakashi appeared behind the other Zabuza, a kunai to his neck. But Zabuza only… chuckled? "You appear not to understand…" Zabuza spoke lowly. "You can't defeat me with only lowly imitations." Another chuckle. "But you _are_ pretty good. It's just that…"

"I'm not easy to defeat!" Said a third Zabuza, appearing behind the other Kakashi as Kakashi's eyes widened as the body he had his kunai to splashed onto the ground as well, and Zabuza swung at Kakashi with his sword. Kakashi quickly dodged the sword, but couldn't stop the kick that landed on his stomach, propelling him into the water.

"SENSEI!" Naruto yelled as he watched Kakashi fall into the body of water, and Zabuza appear behind him, smirking. "Idiot…" Zabuza whispered, going through hand seals. "**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!**" Zabuza yelled as a ball of condensed water surrounded Kakashi, making him unable to escape. "Now then Kakashi, I'll kill you later. First I'm going to make you watch me kill all the little brats you've been watching over… **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

"You three…" Zabuza said as the mist once again thickened. Out of nowhere, a foot connected with Naruto's chest, and he was sent flying back, his hitai-ate flying off his forehead and landing at Zabuza's feet. "Aren't ninja." Zabuza finished.

"You guys!" Kakashi yelled from his water prison. "Take Tazuna and run away! You can't fight him! He can't chase you while I'm in here, and he his water clone can't stray too far from him!"

"We have to do it!" Sasuke yelled out, running forward and throwing his shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza quickly blocked them all with his sword, and looking up to see Sasuke jumping at him. "Too easy." Zabuza said, catching Sasuke by the throat. "_Shit!"_ Menma thought, instantly running forward and trying to cut off the water clone's arm with a kunai. Zabuza saw Menma running at him and threw Sasuke at Menma. Menma's eyes widened as Sasuke hit him square on the chest, making them both fly backwards and land on the ground in a heap.

"_This guy… he's a Jounin, a real ninja! We have to run away!"_ Naruto thought, turning to run, but upon getting up spotted his bandaged hand. He remembered… that he had promised, he had made his new ninja way to never give up, and never go back on his word. "_I vowed that I wouldn't run away anymore… I can't run away dattebayo!"_

With a yell, Naruto got up and charged at Zabuza. "Y-you idiots! Stop and run!" Kakashi yelled from the prison as Naruto ran up to Zabuza. "Hmph. Idiot." Zabuza said as he watched Naruto run up to him.

Instantly, Naruto was kicked back. Hard.

"Naruto! What were you thinking, we have to fight him toge-" Menma stopped. In Naruto's hand, he was clutching his headband in an iron grip.

Slowly, Naruto got back to his feet, still clutching his headband. "Hey… no-brow… put this into your bingo book… the ninja that will one day become the Hokage of Konohagakure…" Naruto paused, tying his hitai-ate around his forehead. "the Konoha-style ninja, Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"

"Menma, Sasuke, lend me your ears. I've got a plan! Let's take this sucker down!" Naruto said confidently.

_He came up with a plan in this situation?"_ Sasuke thought, surprised. "Hmm. I can't believe you want to actually work as a team."

"Hmm… let's go wild!" Naruto yelled.

Zabuza simply chuckled. "Hmmm… You seem to be quite confident, but do you really even have a chance at victory, brat?"

"What are you all _doing_?" Kakashi yelled from the prison. "I told you all to run away, the outcome of this battle was decided the second I got caught! Our mission is to protect Tazuna-san, or did you forget that? Now _run_!"

Naruto turned around. "Old man…"

Tazuna chuckled. "Don't worry about me, kids. I was the one who caused all this anyways, so I won't say that I want to survive at any cost. Sorry, Kakashi-san, but you all fight as much as you want!"

Sasuke smiled. "That's how it is, then."

Naruto's grin almost split his face. "Are you guys ready, then?"

Menma smirked and wiped some of his hair from his forehead. "Sure am. Let's go!"

Zabuza simply chuckled darkly. "You three… still playing at being ninja?" Suddenly, he had disappeared and kicked Sasuke straight down to the ground, before elbowing him directly in his stomach, making Sasuke's eyes widen as blood flew from his mouth.

"S-Sasuke!" Menma yelled, stepping back.

Zabuza planted his foot on Sasuke's chest, keeping him down and causing Sasuke to grimace and grunt on the ground.

"Oh hell no! Menma, let's go!" Naruto yelled to Menma

"Alright!"

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" They both yelled at once.

Suddenly, about 50 clones per user surrounded Zabuza, all ready to battle.

"Ho… the Kage Bunshin…? And you two both replicated _quite_ a few…"

"Here we come!" All the clones yelled, as they all pulled out kunai and jumped on top of Zabuza, allowing Sasuke to get away. Unfortunately, within only a few seconds, Zabuza broke free, sending all the clones sprawling onto the ground, most of them popping, leaving a few Naruto's and only the one Menma. One of the Naruto's reached into his backpack and pulled something out, before throwing it to Sasuke. "Sasuke, now!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke grabbed it from the air, spinning the piece of metal in the air until it became a large shuriken. "The Fuuma Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!" Sasuke yelled, throwing it at the real Zabuza. Zabuza smirked. "You won't beat me like that!" He yelled, jumping over the shuriken as it passed under him. But suddenly, the shuriken poofed, revealing a smirking Menma. At the same time, the only Menma left from the assault against the mizu bunshin popped. Zabuza's eyes widened. "That was only a shadow clone!? And the real ones right…" "Here!" Menma yelled, tossing a kunai directly at Zabuza. "_Shit!"_ thought Zabuza as he twisted to dodge it, taking his arm out of the water prison.

"You little brat, I'll kill you!" Zabuza yelled, running directly at Menma and bringing down his sword. Suddenly, the sword clanged against a kunai, and directly in front of Zabuza stood Kakashi. "Menma, Sasuke, Naruto… you did well. But now it's time for you three to take a back seat… and it's time for you to finally start your real fight!" Kakashi said, looking Zabuza in the eye.

**AN: Well! That's that for this chapter! I hope you guys like it, and like that I'm officially back! As always, follow, favorite, and make sure you review! **

**Till next time, see ya!**


End file.
